I Believe In You ((Editing))
by Katherine997
Summary: Rose May Mills was 10 years old went she find her birth mother; Emma Swan. Rose lived in Storybrooke, Maine and she got back with Emma and she told her that everyone who lives in Storybrooke are fairy tale characters. Will Rose be able to convince Emma that she is the Savior and that she will bring the happy ending to everyone? Note: There will be no Henry Mills.
1. Pilot

For the past 10 years of my life, I was living with my adoptive mother, Regina Mills. When I was six years old, she told me that I was adopted, and that my biological mother didn't want me so she gave up on me right after giving birth to me. I always wanted to know who was my real mother, and know why she gave up on me.

That was one of the reasons.

I took busses to get to Boston and I had to say, it was a long ride but I had my book to read, it was something that my teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard gave me not long ago. It was a fairy book, at first I thought it was just some book for me to read but then I realized it was something much more.

"Is that a good book?" I heard a woman's voice, pulling me from my thoughts as I stared into one of the pages of the book. I looked up at the woman who talked to me to see she was smiling at me.

I smiled a small smile. "This? It's more than just a book."

The woman chuckled. "Oh."

" _Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound_ ," Announcer said.

I got up my seat, grabbing my backpack. I get off the bus and walked around when I spot a cab. I walked over to the taxi and I knocked on the window. The driver rolled down the window and looked at me.

I pulled out Ms. Blanchard's credit card. "Uh, do you take Credit Cards?"

"Where to little lady?" the driver asked.

...

I walk down the hall and looked for door 205. I stopped when I found it and reached over to it. I looked at the bell to see it was a little bit high for me. I jumped and was able to ring the doorbell.

A woman with blonde long hair wearing a pink dress opened the door. She looked left and right before looking down, finally knowing who rang the bell. "Uh . . . can I help you?"

"Are you - Are you Emma Swan?" I asked.

"Yeah," the woman told me. "Who are you?"

"My name's Rose," I answered, smiling a small smile. "I'm your daughter."

Mom frowned, staring at me in shock.

I slipped under Mom's arm into the apartment.

Mom closed the door, following me with her eyes. "Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a daughter." I walked around, looking at her house. "Where are your parents?"

I turned to face Mom. "Ten years ago, did you give up a baby girl for adoption?" She looked at me with wide eyes. "That was me."

Mom held a finger at me. "Give me a minute."

Mom turned around, walking toward a room, closing the door.

I walked up to the fridge, opening it. "Hey, do you have any juice?" I looked inside and found some. "Never mind. Found some."

I pulled it out and put it on the table. I sat down on a chair, drinking some of the juice.

Mom walked out of the room, carefully walking toward me.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, looking at her. "You know, we should probably get going."

Mom crossed her arms over her chest. "Going where?"

"I want you to come home with me," I told her.

Mom raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. "Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops."

Mom walked past me, grabbing the phone.

I turned in my seat to look at her "And I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

Mom looked at me. "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother."

"Yep," I told her.

Mom tilted her head, studying me. "You're not gonna do that."

I smirked. "Try me."

Mom smirked. "You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are."

Mom looked back at her phone and started to dial the police number.

"Wait," I told her, getting off the chair. Mom looked at me. "Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me."

"Where's home?" Mom asked.

"Storybrooke, Maine," I told her.

"Storybrooke?" Mom asked. "Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm," I hummed, nodding.

Mom sighed. "Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke." Mom walked past me. I grinned, turning to follow her. Mom stopped, looking at me. "First, let me change."

I nodded.

Mom walked away.

...

It didn't took long for both of us to head to Storybrooke. The ride was quiet.

I looked at Mom. "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?"

"This is not a road trip," Mom told me. "We're not stopping for snacks."

I tilted my head. "Why not?"

"Quit complaining, kid," Mom told me. "Remember, I could've put your butt on a bus, I still could."

"You know, I have a name," I told her. "It's Rose."

Mom sighed.

I looked down at my book, opening it to read of the stories; Prince Charming and Snow White.

Mom looked down at my book, looking at the road. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure you're ready," I told her.

"Ready for some fairy tales?" Mom asked.

"They're not fairy tales," I told her. "They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did," She told me.

"Use your superpower," I told her. "See if I'm lying."

Mom looked over at me as if to scan me for lies, looking at the road. "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true," I told her. "You should know more than anyone."

"Why is that?" Mom asked.

"Because you're in this book," I answered.

Mom looked at me, looking at the road. "Oh, kid. You've got problems."

I smiled. "Yup. And you're going to fix them."

I looked at the book and continued to read the story of Prince Charming and Snow White.

...

It started to rain as we drive into Storybrooke. We entered to town.

Mom drove down the main street of the town. "Okay, kid, how about an address?"

"Forty-four, not-telling-you street," I told her sarcastically.

Mom stopped the car in the middle of the street, getting out, slamming the door shut.

I got out of the car.

Mom sighed, trying to stay calm. "Look." I walked around the front of the car, standing next to her. "It's been a long night. And it's almost." She looked up at the frozen clock tower. "Eight-fifteen?"

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life," I told her. "Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?" Mom asked.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse," I explained. "She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

"Hang on," Mom told me. "The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?"

"Yeah," I told her. "And now they're trapped."

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine," Mom listed. "That's what you're going with?"

"It's true," I told her.

"Then, why doesn't everybody just leave?" Mom asked.

"They can't," I answered. "If they try, bad things happen."

"Rose," I heard a man's voice. I turned my head and saw my Therapist Archie, who walking up with his dog, Pongo. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

I patted Archie's dog. "I'm fine, Archie."

Archie looked at my Mom, frowning, looking at me. "Who's this?"

"Just someone trying to give her a ride home," Mom told him.

I stood next to Mom, smiling. "She's my Mom, Archie."

"Oh . . ." Archie trailed off. "I see."

"You know where she lives?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, sure, just uh, right up on Mifflin Street," Archie told her. "The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

I looked down at the ground.

Mom looked at me. "You're the Mayor's kid?"

"Maybe," I muttered.

"Hey, where were you today, Rose?" Archie asked. "Because you missed our session."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," I told him. "I went on a field trip."

Archie sighed, kneeling down in front of me. "Rose, what'd I tell you about lying? Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"O-kay," Mom told us. "Well, I really should be getting her home."

Archie stood up. "Yeah. Sure. Well, listen, have a good night, and uh." He looked down at me. "You be good, Rose."

Archie turned around, walking away, leaving.

Mom turned to me. "So, that's your shrink."

"I'm not crazy," I told her.

"Didn't say that," Mom told me, shrugging. "Just . . . he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help," I told her. "Because he doesn't know."

"That he's a fairytale character?" Mom asked.

"None of them do," I told her. "They don't remember who they are."

I walked back to the other side of the car.

"Convenient," Mom said. "All right. I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket," I answered.

"Right," Mom told me. "The lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio!" I told her, getting inside the car.

"Of course you're not," Mom told me. "'Cause that would be ridiculous."

Mom got in the car, driving me home.

...

Mom parked outside my house.

We got out the car, walking up to the door.

"Please don't take me back there," I told her.

Mom unlocked the gate. "I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents," I told her. "I just have a Mom, and she's evil."

We stopped walking.

Mom looked down at me. "Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is," I told her. "She doesn't love me, she only pretends to."

"Kid," Mom told me, sighing, kneeling down to get eye level with me. "I'm sure that's not true."

The front door opened.

Regina and Sheriff Graham came out.

"Rose?" Regina asked. She ran toward me. Her voice broke. "Rose!" She hugged me. I hugged her back. "Ohh. Are you okay?" She let go of me. I looked up at my Mom, looking at Regina. "I was so worried. Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real Mom," I told them.

I ran inside the house, running up to my room.

 **Third Person's POV**

Regina looked at Emma, surprised. "You're Rose's birth mother?"

Emma smiled a small smile. "Hi."

"I'll . . ." Sheriff Graham trailed off. "Just . . . go check the girl, make sure she's okay."

Graham walked inside the house.

 **Rose's POV**

I laid on my bed.

Graham came into my room. "Hey kid, you okay?"

"Yeah," I told him. "Just tired."

Graham nodded. "If you want to talk you can always come to me."

I smiled at Graham. "Thanks, uncle Graham."

Graham smiled. "I'll go tell your mother."

Graham walked away, leaving.

Graham wasn't my uncle, but I like to call him like that and he's fine with that. He always listens to me and helps me in some of my homework. He's a good friend.

 **Third Person's POV**

Emma and Regina went to Regina's office. Emma stood in the foyer and Regina entered with a set of glasses.

"How did she find me?" Emma asked her.

"No idea," Regina answered. "When I adopted her, she was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"You were told right," Emma told her.

"And the father?" Regina asked.

"There was one," Emma answered.

"Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina asked.

"Nope," Emma answered. "Doesn't even know."

Regina held a glass toward Emma. "Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?"

Emma took the glass. "Absolutely not."

Graham came down the stairs. "Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little girl, Rose's fine."

"Thank you, Sheriff," Regina told him.

Graham nodded, walking out, leaving.

Emma and Regina made their way into a sitting room.

"I'm sorry she dragged you out of your life," Regina told her. "I really don't know what's gotten into her."

"Kid's having a rough time," Emma told her. "Happens."

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky," Regina told her. "You have a job, I assume?"

"Uh, I keep busy," Emma answered. "Yeah."

"Imagine having another one on top of it," Regina told her. "That's being a single Mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for her own good. I want Rose to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"I'm . . ." Emma trailed off. "Sure she's just saying that because of the fairytale thing."

"What fairytale thing?" Regina asked.

"Oh, you know, her book," Emma told her. "How she thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like her shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm sorry," Regina told her. "I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what, it's none of my business," Emma told her. "She's your kid. And I really should be heading back," Emma said.

"Of course," Regina told her.

After Regina and Emma said goodbye, Emma left, turning around briefly to find Rose watching her from her bedroom window.

...

 **Rose's POV**

After my Mom left last night, I didn't really had much of a sleep. I felt weird, like soemthing happened, or something like that.

Finally when the morning came, I changed my PJ's to my clothes for today.

I walked to Regina's bedroom and looked inside to see she was still a sleep.

I smiled, closing the door quietly before walking down the stairs with my backpack and headed to the front door. I walked out and decided to go to the playground by the beach.

...

I was at the playground for two or three hours, watching the ocean when footsteps approach. I glanced over to see it was Mom. She sat down next to me as I looked back forward.

"You left this in my car," Mom told me. I looked down to see she was holding my book. She handed it to me. I didn't say anything, looking back forward at the clock tower. "Still hasn't moved, huh?"

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here," I told her. "That the final battle will begin."

"I'm not fighting any battles, hon," Mom told me.

"Yes, you are," I told her, looking up at her. "You're here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" Mom asked.

"You don't have to be hostile," I told her. "I know you like me, I can tell. You're just . . . pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I finally know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance."

Mom stared at me for a moment, looking away, blinking. "How do you know that?"

"The same reason Snow White gave you away," I told her.

Mom sighed, looking down at me. "Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me."

I frowned, staring at her.

Mom got off. "C'mon, let's go."

I stood up. "Please don't take me back there. Just stay with me for one week, that's all I ask." Mom walked away. I ran up to catch her. "One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy."

"I have to get you back to your Mom," Mom told me.

"You don't know what it's like with her," I told her. "My life sucks."

Mom stopped walking, turning to look down at me. "Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in a foster system and I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me back." Mom sighed. "Look . . ." She knelt down to see me eye to eye. "Your Mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway," I told her. "That's just where you came through."

"What?" Mom asked.

"The wardrobe," I told her. "When you went through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

"Sure they were," Mom told me. She chuckled, sighing, standing up. "C'mon, Rose."

Mom turned around, walking toward her car.

I went to Mom's side, taking her hand, surprising her.

...

Mom drove me back home.

Regina opened the door, walking outside.

I ran inside the house, running upstairs. I walked into my room, opening the window to listen to Mom and Regina's conversation.

"Thank you," Regina told her.

"No problem," Mom told her.

"She seems to have taken quite a shine to you," Regina told her.

Mom chuckled. "You know it seems kind of crazy. Yesterday was my birthday. And . . . when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Rose showed up -"

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here," Regina told her.

"I'm sorry?" Mom asked.

"Don't mistake all of this as invitation back into her life," Regina told her.

Mom looked surprised. "Oh."

"Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago," Regina told her. "And in the last decade, while you've been . . . well, who knows that you've been doing . . . I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to her, but she is _my_ daughter."

"I was not -" Mom started.

"No," Regina told her. "You don't get to speak . . . you don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed her away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Rose, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan."

I quickly closed my window, laying down on my bed with my back to the door. I heard Regina come in and then leave.

...

Already evening and I was sitting at my window watching outside looking over the town and at the clock tower.

Just then an arm on the clock moved.

I stick my head out the window. I smiled and my hair blow in the wind.

I knew from that moment on that things were going to be better.


	2. The Thing You Love Most

I was dressed in my school uniform, brushing my hair.

Regina walked inside, holding my book.

I put down the brush, turning to face her.

"The missing pages, where are they?" Regina asked.

"It's an old book, stuff's missing," I told her. "What do you care?"

I walked past her.

Regina grabbed my arm, turning me to face her. "I care because you think I'm some Evil Queen. And that hurts me, Rose. I'm your mother."

I moved away from her. "No, you're not."

I started getting my things together.

"Well, then, who is?" Regina asked. "That woman you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer an issue." I didn't respond, putting my books in my backpack. "What?"

The bell in the clock tower went off.

Regina turned her head, looking at it in surpsie.

I quickly picked up my backpack, walking out of my room, leaving.

...

I passed by Granny's diner and saw Mom sitting in the diner.

I walked inside and sat down at a booth.

Ruby walked toward me, smiling. "Hey, hon, what can I get you?"

I smiled. "Hey, Ruby. Um, can you give a hot chocolate with cinnamon to the lady over there with the red jacket?"

"Sure thing," Ruby told me, walking away.

...

I heard Graham's voice. "Ah, so you decided to stay."

"Observant," Mom told him. "Important for a cop."

"That's good news for our tourist business, bad for our local signage," Graham told her. "It's, it's a joke . . . because you ran over our sign."

I smirked.

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon in my chocolate, 'cause most people don't, but I am not here to flirt, so, thank you, but no thank you," Mom told him.

"I didn't send it," Graham told her.

I turned around. "I did." I got off the booth, walking closer to them. "I like cinnamon, too." I looked at Graham. "Hey Graham."

Graham smiled. "Hey kid."

"Don't you have school?" Mom asked.

"Duh, I'm ten," I told her. "Walk me."

Mom sighed, nodding her head. "Let's go."

I looked at Graham. "Bye Graham, see you later."

"Bye Kid, see you later," Graham told me. "Bye Emma."

"See you later, Graham," Mom told him. We walked out of Granny's. "So, what's the deal with you and your Mom?"

"It's not about us, it's about her curse," I told her. "We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: identification. I call it, 'Operation Cobra'."

"Cobra?" Mom asked. "That has nothing to do with fairytales."

"Exactly, it's a codename," I told her. "It'll throw the Queen off the trail."

"So, everyone here is fairytale character, they just don't know it," Mom told me.

"That's the cure," I told her. "Time's been frozen . . . Until you got here." Mom smiled a small smile, rolling her eyes, holding an apple. "Hey! Where'd you get that?"

Mom looked at me in confusion. "Your Mom."

"Don't eat that," I told her, grabbing the apple from her, throwing it behind us.

Mom looked slightly shocked. "Okay . . . Um, uh, alright. What about their pasts?"

"They don't know," I told her. "It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see."

"So . . ." Mom trailed off. "For decades, people have been walking around, in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious."

I smiled. "I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you, you're the only one who can stop her Curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Mom asked.

"Yes," I told her. "And right now, we have the advantage. My Mom doesn't know that." I reached into my backpack, pulling out the papers I took out from the book. "I took out the end, the part with you in it." I gave them to Mom. "See? Your Mom is Snow White."

Mom looked from the papers to me. "Oh, Kid."

"I know the hero never believes at first, if they did, it wouldn't be a very good story," I told her. "If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are . . . then it would be bad." We get to the school yard. I turned to Mom. "I gotta go, but I'll find you later and we can get started." I walked forward, stopping, turning to face Mom. "I knew you'd believe me."

"I never said I did," Mom told me.

I smiled. "Why else would you be here?"

I turned around, running inside the school.

 **Third Person's POV**

Emma smiled a small smile, watching Rose running inside the school.

Mary Margaret walked toward Emma. "It's good to see her smile back."

"I didn't do anything," Emma told her.

"You stayed," Mary Margaret told her. "So . . . does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows," Emma answered. "What is her deal? She's not a great people person, how did she get elected?"

Mary Margaret shrugged. "She's been Mayor as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of . . . well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Rose that book and now she thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Who does she think you are?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret scoffed. "It's silly."

Emma chuckled. "I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

"Snow White," Mary Margaret answered. Emma looked slightly stunned. The school bell rings in the distance. "Who does she think you are?"

"I'm not in the book," Emma told her. Mary Margaret nodded. "Can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy; do you know where I can find the doctor?"

...

Emma knocked on the door, walking inside Dr. Archie Hopper's office.

Archie was sitting on the chair, reading.

"Hey," Emma told her.

"Emma Swan," Archie told her, standing up. He picking up a copy of the newspaper. "I was just, uh, reading about you. Let me guess, you're here for help with a little post-traumatic stress? That diagnosis was free, by the way."

Emma chuckled. "No, I'm here about Rose."

"I'm sorry, I-I-I really shouldn't," Archie told her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just . . . just tell me something," Emma told him. "This fairytale obsession, what is causing it? I mean, she thinks everyone is a character in her book. That's . . . crazy."

"I-I hope you don't talk that way in front of her," Archie told her. "The word 'crazy' is um . . . quite damaging. These stories . . . they're her language. She has no idea how to express complex emotions so she's translating as best she can, this is how she communicates. She's using this book to help deal with her problems."

"But she got the book a month ago," Emma told him. "Has she been seeing you longer than that?"

"Um . . ." Archie trailed off. "Yes, she has."

"So it's Regina, isn't it?" Emma asked.

"Her mother is a . . . very complicated woman, and uh . . . over the years, her attempts to try and bring Rose closer have only backfired," Archie told her. He moved to a file cabinet and opened it, removing a file and gave it to Emma. "Why don't you take a look at the file. Um . . . see what I mean."

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked.

"Well, she talks about you a lot," Archie told her. "You're . . . very important to her."

"Thank you," Emma told him.

"Just uh . . . see that I get it back, okay?" Archie asked. He opened the door. "Miss Swan, just for the sake of the girl, be careful how you handle her . . . belief system. To destroy her imagination would be . . . would be devastating."

Emma nodded, walking out, leaving.

Archie closed the door, walking to his desk, sitting down. He picked up the phone, making a call. "You were right. She . . . was just here."

Regina on the other end of the line, in her office. "Did she take the file?"

"Yes," Archie answered. "H-how did you know she was gonna come here?"

"Because I'm the one who gave her the idea," Regina answered.

...

 **Rose's POV**

I was outside doing a science class with Mary Margaret and my class.

"- Were carbon dioxide and water synthesize," Mary Margaret told us.

Someone cleared their throat.

I looked up to see Regina.

Mary Margaret stood up, walking closer to her.

"May I speak with my daughter?" Regina asked.

"We're in the middle of a lesson," Mary Margaret told her. "Is it important?"

"Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?" Regina asked.

I stood up, walking toward Regina.

Regina and I walked over away from the rest of the class.

I stood in front of her.

Regina looked down at me. "Rose, sweetheart, I have some bad news. The woman who you brought here . . . she's been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a con woman. She's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," I told her.

"I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you," Regina told me. "This is gonna be good for us, you'll see. Things will be better."

The school bell ring.

"I gotta get back to class," I told her.

I went back to the group.

...

I told Mary Margaret about what Regina said.

During the class I couldn't help thinking about Mom.

"Rose?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm going to go see Emma, would you like to come with me?" Mary Margaret asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

I stood up, grabbing my backpack.

...

When Mary Margaret and I got to the office, Graham was taking the photos of Mom.

I walked closer. "Hey."

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Graham said.

"Her mother told her what happened," Mary Margaret told them.

"Of course she did," Mom told us, walking closer to me. "Rose, I don't know what she said -"

"You're a genius," I told her.

"What?" Mom asked.

"I know what you were up to," I told her. "You were gathering intel. For 'Operation Cobra'."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost," Graham told us.

"It's need to know, Graham, and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's gonna bail her out," I told him.

Mom looked at Mary Margaret. "You are? Why?"

"I . . ." Mary Margaret trailed off. "Uh . . . trust you."

I smiled.

"Well . . ." Mom trailed off, looking at Graham. "If you could uncuff me, I have something to do."

...

 **Third Person's POV**

In the Mayor's Office, Regina siting working at her desk when a chainsaw is heard coming from outside. She looked out the window at her apple tree to see Emma was cutting off a branch with a chainsaw.

Regina rushing up to Emma. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Picking apples," Emma told her, dropping the chainsaw.

"You're out of you mind!" Regina told her.

"No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off," Emma told her. "You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of." She started walking away. "Your move."

Emma walked away, leaving.

...

In Granny's Bed & Breakfast, in the hallway, Emma used her key to open the door to her room.

Granny walked from behind her. "Miss Swan?" Emma turned around. Granny sighed. "Oh my, this is terribly awkward. I need to ask you to leave." Emma looked at her with a stunned look on her face. "I'm afraid we have a 'No felons' - rule. It . . . it turns out it's a city ordinance."

"Let me guess, the Mayor's office just called to remind you," Emma told her.

Granny nodded. "You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back."

Emma handed her the key.

...

In the Mayor's house exterior, Regina kneeled on the grass next to the fallen branch of her apple tree and put apples into a basket.

Graham walked from behind her.

"She destroyed city property," Regina told him. "I want her arrested."

"Again?" Graham asked.

Regina looked up at him. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm just not convinced arresting her is the right plan," Graham told her. Regina stood up. "And I'm not talking about your tree. We both know she didn't steel those files."

"Oh, do we?" Regina asked.

"I mean, she looked pretty shocked when I leveled the charges against her," Graham told her.

"That's because she doesn't like being caught," Regina told him, kneeling down again.

"Or because she was set up," Graham told her. "And if she was, that means Dr. Hopper was lying. If he's lying that means that someone asked him to." Regina stood up. "Are we really confident that the man's conscience won't eventually get the best of him?"

"I think your schoolboy crush is clouding your judgment," Regina told him. "Remember, I made you Sheriff. And I can take it away just as easily."

"You want me to arrest her again?" Graham asked. "I will."

"Good," Regina told him, kneeling down.

"But she is gonna keep comin' at you," Graham told her. "And I know you, you are gonna keep comin' at her. You will do whatever it takes to get her out of here. And you may succeed."

"I will succeed," Regina told him, standing up. "She's my daughter! It's what's best for her."

"I know that's what you believe," Graham told her. "But if this escalates, it seems to me the only one who will get hurt is Rose."

Regina sighed.

...

 **Rose's POV**

I got changed since it was five, Regina always took me to eat at this time. Spend some time with her before she took me to Archie. I went downstairs when I heard my Moms talking.

"I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here . . ." Regina told her.

"That's right," Mom told her. "I do."

I walked closer to the door.

"And that you're here to take my daughter from me," Regina told her.

"Okay, let's be clear," Mom told her. "I have no intention of taking her from anyone."

"Well then, what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I know I'm not a mother, I think that's pretty self-evident," Mom told her. "But I did have her, and I can't help it - she got in my head and I want to make sure she's okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here, especially after seeing how troubled she is."

"You think she's troubled?" Regina asked.

"Well, she's in therapy, and I only got through a couple pages of her shrink's notes before you had me arrested," Mom told her. I felt tears in my eyes. "But putting all that aside - she thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character."

"And you don't?" Regina asked.

"How can I?" Mom asked. "The poor girl can't even tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

I walked in. "You think I'm crazy?"

Mom turned her head toward me.

I started to walk away from the door.

Mom stood up. "Rose -"

I ran out of the office, leaving.

 **Third Person's POV**

Emma looked at Regina angrily. "How long was she there?"

"Long enough," Regina told her.

"You knew she would be here," Emma told her.

"Did I know that my daughter comes to my office every Thursday at precisely five P.M. so I can take her for dinner before her therapy session?" Regina asked. "Of course I did. I'm _her mother._ Your move."

"You have no soul," Emma told her. "How in the hell did you get like this?"

Regina didn't answer.

Emma walked out, leaving.

 **Rose's POV**

I sat on the floor with my back resting on my bed. I let the tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't believe it. My own birth mother thoguht that I was crazy. I heard a gentle knock at the door and I turned my head to see Regina standing there in the doorway.

"Hey, hon," Regina told me.

I looked down. "My own birth mother thinks I'm craze."

"But I don't," Regina told me. I looked up at her. "Do you still want to go out to dinner?"

"Yes," I answered.

...

 **Third Person's POV**

Mary Margaret sat at the table in her apartment, working on needlecraft, when there is a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Emma in the hallway.

"Hey," Emma told her. Mary Margaret opened the door fully. "Just wanted to say thank you and, um." Emma handed Mary Margaret an evenlope. "Pay you back the bail money."

"You look like you need to talk," Mary Margaret told her.

...

Emma sat at Mary Margaret's table, sipping a cup of hot cocoa. "Cinnamon?"

Mary Margaret bringing a plate of cookies to the table. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Emma told her. Mary Margaret offered her a cookie. "No, thanks. When you bailed me out, you said . . . that you trusted me." Mary Margaret nodded. "Why?"

"It's strange - ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling, like we've met before," Mary Margaret told her. "I mean, I know it's crazy."

"I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy," Emma told her.

"For what it's worth, I think you're innocent," Mary Margaret told her.

"Of breaking and entering, or just in general?" Emma asked.

"Whichever makes you feel better," Mary Margaret told her.

Mary Margaret and Emma chuckled.

"Doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do," Emma told her. "I'm leaving. Thank you for everything, but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Rose's only gonna keep getting hurt."

"What happens if you go?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma didn't answer. "I think the very fact that you want to leave is why you have to stay. You care about her. Who will protect Rose if you won't?"

...

 **Rose's POV**

I was at Archie's.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Archie asked. I just stayed silent, only fiddles with Archie's umbrella. "You know, that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?"

I looked at it sadly. "I don't think you're anyone."

I placed the umbrella down on the table, sitting back.

The door opened.

Mom walked inside.

Archie stood up. "Miss Swan. Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me -"

"I know," Mom told him. "Don't worry about it. I get it." She walked closer to me. "Rose, I'm sorry."

I didn't look at her. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Miss Swan, if she knew you were here -" Archie started.

"To hell with her," Mom told him, sitting down. I sat up, pulling my legs under my chin. "Rose, there is one simple reason I stayed here. You. I wanted to get to know you."

"You think I'm crazy," I told her.

"No, I think the Curse is crazy," Mom told me. "And it is." She sighed. "But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do I know? Maybe it is true."

"But you told my Mom," I told her.

"What she needed to hear," Mom told me. "What I do know . . . is that if the Curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen . . . Into thinking that we are nonbelievers. 'Cause, that way, she's not on to us. Is that what Operation Cobra was all about?" I smiled a small smile. "Throwing her off the trail?"

I put my legs on the edge of the couch. "Brilliant."

"I read the pages," Mom told me. "And Rose, you're right - they are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them." Mom stood up, walking over to the fire, putting the pages in the fire. She looked at me. "Now we have the advantage."

I stood up, running toward her, wrapping my arms around her.

Mom wrapped her arms around me.

"I knew you were here to help me," I told her.

"That's right, kid," Mom told me. "I am." I let go. She looked at me. "And nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that." I smiled. Mom pulled me into another hug. "Come on." We pulled out of the hug. "Why don't we go on the main street?"

"Yeah," I answered.

We left Archie's and we came across Granny's and we went inside.

Ruby walked closer to us. "Hey, you two. What can I get you?"

Mom and I looked at each other.

Mom looked at Ruby. "Two hot chocolates with cinnamon."

"Coming right up," Ruby told us, walking away.

Mom put an arm around me and we set there that night talking, and having fun like any mother and daughter would.


	3. 3-1 Snow Falls

**Third Person's POV**

Mary Margaret walked down the main street coming to her car from a date, which went horribly wrong when she found out her date was eyeing the waitress, Ruby. As she walked down the street she saw what looked like Emma's yellow car, so she walked over to it and saw Emma in the drivers seat looking at a newspaper in one hand, a flashlight in the other, and the window down so she walked over to the window.

"Hey," She said, and Emma turned her attention to her. "You okay?" Mary Margaret asked. "Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten," Emma said. "You're sleeping here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Til I find a place," Emma said. "You decided to stay. For Rose," Mary Margaret said. "Yeah, I guess," Emma said as she got out of her car. "This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?"

"Must be the curse," Mary Margaret sarcastically. "Why are you out so late?" Emma asked. "Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date," Mary Margaret said. "From the looks of things, it went well," Emma said sarcastically, knowing the date went bad.

"As well as they ever do," Mary Margaret said sadly. "Tell me he at least paid," Emma said. "Mm-mm," Mary Margaret said as she shook her head. "Ew," Emma said.

"Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it. You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room," Mary Margaret said. "Thanks. I'm not really the roommate type. It's just not my thing. I do better on my own," Emma said. "Well, goodnight. Good luck with Rose," Mary Margaret said. "Yeah," Emma said and Mary Margaret continued on her car, as Emma watched.

...

 **Rose's POV**  
In the morning, the whole school was helping out at the hospital with the coma patients. I was looking at a patient who looked just like Prince Charming in my book. I reached out to touch him but a voice stopped me, "Rose."

I looked up and saw Ms. Blanchard who walked in. "We could really use your help with the decorations," She said. "Is Mr. Doe going to be okay, Miss Blanchard?" I asked as I looked at him. "His name's not John Doe, sweetie. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are," She replied. "Do you know who he is?" I asked.

"Nope. I just bring him flowers on my rounds," She said as she walked into the room. "What's wrong with him?" I asked. "I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've been volunteering," She replied. "Does he have any family or friends?" I asked. "No one's claimed him," She said. "So, he's all alone," I said sadly. "Yeah . . . It's quite sad," She said.

"You sure you don't know him?" I asked as I looked up at her. "Of course I'm sure. Come on. You shouldn't be in here," She said. I followed Ms. Blanchard out the room. I looked back at him then continued on.

... ...

After school I was on the playground, with the book and Mom. "I found your father," I said as I opened the book and found a picture of him, "Prince Charming." Mom looked at me, "Rose . . ." She trailed off. "He's in the hospital, in a coma," I said and pointed to the picture, "See the scar? He has one, too."

"So? Lots of people have scars," Mom said. "In the same place?" I asked, "Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

"Okay, kid. Telling someone their . . . soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse," Mom said. "But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know," I said.

"And how do you intend to make that happen?" Mom asked. "By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is," I said.

Mom sighed and got closer to me. "Okay," She said. "Okay?" I repeated in shock. "Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her," Mom said and I smiled.

... ...

 **Third Person's POV**  
Emma went to Mary Margaret's house, and told her that she wanted her to read to John Doe. "You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret asked, as she made some hot chocolate and handed a cup to Emma. "Rose thinks it will help him remember who he was," Emma said. "And, who does she think he was?" Mary Margaret said.

"Prince Charming," Emma replied. "And if I'm Snow White, she thinks . . . me . . . and him . . ." Mary Margaret sighed. "She has a very active imagination, which is the point," Emme said, "I can't talk her out of her beliefs, so we need to show her. Play along, do what she says and then maybe, just maybe -"

"She'll see that fairy tales are just that- that there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. She'll see reality," Mary Margaret said. "Something like that," Emma said. "Well . . . sadly, this plan is rather genius. We get her to the truth without hurting her," Mary Margaret said.

"I told her that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report," Emma said. "Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date," Mary Margaret said, "I guess I'll have to do all the talking."


	4. 3-2 Snow White And Prince Charming

**Rose's POV**

Mom and I were at Granny's and I gave her one of Regina's shirts. After she put it on she walked back to the booth and sat down. "Thanks for the shirt. Hey, is this your mother's?" She asked. "She'll never notice," I said. "Where does she think you are, anyway?" She asked. "Playing Whac-A-Mole," I said. "And she bought that?" She asked.

"She wants to believe it, so she does," I said. "Oh, imagine that," Mom said. I heard the door open, and I looked to see Ms. Blanchard. "She's here," I said. "Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" Mom said.

Then Ms. Blanchard came and sat down next to me. "He woke up," Ms. Blanchard said. "What?" Mom asked. "I knew it," I said. "I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand," Ms. Blanchard said. "He's remembering," I said. "What did the doctor say?" Mom asked. "That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened," Ms. Blanchard said.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again," I said. She thought for a moment and then she looked at me, "Let's go." We both got out of the booth. "Wait, wait what?" Mom asked as she got up as well. "If I got through to him, if we made a connection . . ." Ms. Blanchard said.

"You don't believe -"

"That he's Prince Charming?" Ms. Blanchard cut Mom off, "Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him." Then she opened the door and I followed her outside.

When we got to the hospital, I ran ahead of them. "You're right. He's waking up," I said as I ran even faster. "Rose, you should stay back," Graham said as he stopped me. "What's going on?" Ms. Blanchard asked as she caught up to me. "Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" She asked.

"He's missing," Graham said. I could tell we were all shocked by that. Graham moved and I saw Regina standing in the room by the bed. She walked out of the room, "What the hell are you doing here? And you," She said as she grabbed me by the wrist. "I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?" She asked and I didn't respond.

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Ms. Blanchard asked as Regina let go of me. "We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle," Graham said. "What did you do?" I asked as I looked at Regina. "You think I had something to do with this?" She asked.

"It is curious that the mayor is here," Mom said. "I'm here because I'm his emergency contact," Regina said. "You know him?" Ms. Blanchard asked. "I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here," Regina replied.

"Mayor Mills saved his life," Dr. Whale said as he walked up. "Will he be okay?" Ms. Blanchard asked. "Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream," Dr. Whale said.

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking," Mom said. "That's what we're doing? Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my daughter, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my daughter away from you," Regina said as she grabbed my wrist and we started to walk. "Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting," She said and turned around. "Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious," She said and we walked away.

... ...

Regina dropped me off at the house, then left. So I decided to go to the woods and help. I run and saw Ms. Blanchard and Mom talking. "Rose," Ms. Blanchard said as I ran to them. "Did you find him yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet. You shouldn't be here," Mom said. "I can help. I know where he's going," I said. "And where's that?" Ms. Blanchard asked. "He's looking for you." I said to Ms. Blanchard.

We started searching for John. "You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you," I said. "Rose, it's not about me. I just . . . I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time," Ms. Blanchard said. "But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you," I said. "Kid. You need to go home. Where's your Mom? She's going to kill me and then you . . . and then me again," Mom said.

"She dropped me at the house. Then, went right out," I said. "Well, we need to get you back immediately," Mom said. "No!" I said. "Guys!" Graham called and we went on. We found Graham, crouched down near a plant. I saw that it was a hospital wrist band. "Is that . . ." Ms. Blanchard trailed off. "Blood," Mom said.

We were all shocked and went down to a river. "Where is he? Can you see him?" Ms. Blanchard asked. "The trail dies at the water line," Graham said, as we looked with the flashlights. All of a sudden Ms. Blanchard started to panic, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Ms. Blanchard dropped the flashlight and ran into the river. I see John laying in the river! "I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible," Graham said as he and Mom get to John and Ms. Blanchard. I say watching as they try to get him out of the water.

"Hang on, hang on. I got him, I got him," Mom said. "I'm falling," Ms. Blanchard said. I watched nervously, and wanting to jump into the river to help. "Hold on. I feel it," Ms. Blanchard said. They placed him on the ground. "No, no, no, no, no. No, no, no. I found you," Ms. Blanchard said. "It's going to be okay," Mom said. "Help's coming," Graham said.

"Is he okay?" I asked. "Rose . . ." Mom said as she ran over to me. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked. "Rose, don't look. Okay? Don't look," Mom said as she spun me around and she wrapped her arms around me as I closed my eyes.

"Come back to us," I heard Ms. Blanchard say. "It's okay, honey," Mom whispered to me. Just then there was silence, then I heard coughing, and we looked and saw him awake. "You saved me," He said.

"She did it. She did it! She woke him up," I said with a smile. "Yeah, kid. She did," Mom said. "Thank you," He said. "Who are you?" Ms. Blanchard asked him. "I don't know," He said. "It's okay. You're going to be okay," Ms. Blanchard said. Soon the ambulance came, and took him to the hospital.


	5. 3-3 It's Not True

"Watch your back. Coming through," One of the paramedics said. "Thanks, guys. We got it from here," Dr. Whale said. We ran and watched from the glass. Then a blonde woman ran in. "David!" She said, and ran into the room. "David, is that you?"

"Excuse me, ma'am? Ma'am, you can't be in here. Please, you can't be here right now," Dr. Whale said. "David . . ." The woman said. "You can't be here, ma'am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?" Dr. Whale said and dragged her away from him. "Who is that?" Ms. Blanchard asked. "His wife," A voice replied. We turned and saw Regina.

I sat down as Regina explained, "His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood," She said and looked at me. "We'll talk about your insubordination later," She said. I nodded. "Do you know what insubordination means?" She asked and I shook my head. "It means you're grounded," She said. I did a silent sigh.

Just then Kathryn came in and looked at Ms. Blanchard. "Thank you. Thank you for finding my David," Kathryn said. "Um, I-I don't understand. You didn't . . . you didn't know that he was here in a coma?" Ms. Blanchard asked.

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made," Kathryn explained.

"You didn't go look for him?" Mom asked. "I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever - say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance," Kathryn said. "That's . . . Wonderful," Ms. Blanchard said. The door opened and Dr. Whale came out. "Well, it's something of a miracle," He said. "He's okay?" Kathryn asked.

"Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all," Dr. Whale said. "What brought him back?" Ms. Blanchard asked. "That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him," Dr. Whale said. "He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Mom asked. "He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess," Dr. Whale said. "Someone," I mumbled.

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asked. "Yeah, of course," Dr. Whale said. Kathryn goes back into the room. Once the door was closed, "Rose, let's go," Regina said. I got up and started to go but then stopped. "Wait, my backpack," I said. I went by my chair and got it. I stopped by Ms. Blanchard. "Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for," I whispered. "Rose . . ." Ms. Blanchard whispered.

"He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story," I whispered. "Rose, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him," Ms. Blanchard said. "No, it's because you belong together," I said. "Rose," Regina said. I want to her and put my backpack on.

As we were walking out. "Madam Mayor." I looked and saw it was Mom. Regina looked down at me. "Honey, wait by the car," Regina said. I nodded and walked to the car.

... ...

 **Third Person's POV**  
Regina faced Emma, "Miss Swan, I let you off the hook back there. Don't press it," She said. "I'm sorry, but Mrs. Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap. All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something's not right here," Emma said.

"Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Miss Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?" Regina asked. "I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now," Emma said. "Well, this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen," Regina said. "And just when it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery?" Emma asked.

Regina said, "Thanks to you. That tape you found was a stroke of genius. So, we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. And here I thought you and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, dear. Were it not for you two, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness. Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Rose. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable." And then she walked out.

Meanwhile, Kathryn sat on David's bed and hugged him. He slowly put an arm around her and hugged her back, but then looked outside the glass wall and saw Mary Margaret. They stared at each other, feeling like they were meant to be together. Mary Margaret sighed and looked down at her hand. She twisted a ring she had on her finger.

Later when she was at home she twisted her ring again. There was a knock at the door, she slipped it on her finger, and opened the door. She found Emma at the door. "Emma," She said in surprise. "Sorry to bother you so late," Emma said. "Is that spare room still available?" She asked. Mary Margaret smiled and nodded, she gestured for Emma to come inside and she did. She shut the door and gave Emma a room.


	6. Ch 9 - Code Names

**Rose's POV**  
Mom and I were walking to the bus but I had to say I was kind of nervous. "Are you sure we can be seen out in the open?" I asked. "Enough sneaking around. If your mom has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat," Mom said. "You're brave. You'll need that for Operation Cobra," I said. "Speaking of, do you think we need code names?"

"Isn't "Cobra" our code name?" Mom asked. "That's the mission. I mean us. I need something to call you," I said. "Oh, um ... well I don't ... you can just call me "Emma" for now," She said and we got to the bus. "Okay, well I'll see you later, Emma," I said. I got inline to get on the bus, and got on the bus.

 **Third person's POV**  
After Emma dropped Rose and talked to Graham, she went to the diner. Ruby, brought her a cup of hot chocolate she ordered. "Thank you," Emma said as Ruby put the cup in front of her and then walked away. Regina walked into the diner, and sat down on front of Emma and asked, "How was your walk with Rose? That's right I know everything. But relax I don't mind."

"You don't?" Emma asked surprised. "No. Because you no longer worry me, Ms. Swan. You see I did a little digging into who you are, and what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven," Regina said. "Seven?" Emma asked. "It's the number of addresses you've had in the past decade. Your longest stint anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?" Regina asked.

"If you were wondering, I did find a place here in town," Emma said. "I know with Ms. Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh wait. You don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow Ms. Swan, it needs roots, and you don't have any. People don't change they only fool themselves into believing they can," Regina said. "You don't know me," Emma said.

"No, I think I do. All I ask as you carry on your transient life, you think about Rose and what's best for her. Perhaps consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa," Regina said and then got up, and left. Emma sat there thinking about what Regina said. She went to stand up and she didn't realize that she still had her fingers on her cup so when she did, the hot chocolate spilled all over her.

"Ugh, really?" She said. Ruby ran up to her with a towel. "Eesh," She said as she handed Emma the towel. "Do you have a laundry room I can use?" Emma asked with a sigh. "Mhm."

Emma went to the laundry room, threw her shirt in, and slammed it. She saw a shirt hanging up, so she grabbed it and put it on. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" A girl cried in the laundry room also as she pulled out pink sheets.

"You okay?" Emma asked. "The sheets, they're uh ... pink," She said and sighed. "You try bleach?" Emma asked. The woman put the sheets down on the washing machine to reveal that she's pregnant. "Oh," Emma said. "Last night I felt contractions, and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now," The woman said.

"So ... that's great," Emma said. "It's just that, um, when the ... when the baby comes ... no one thinks I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right," The woman said. Emma turned around, leaned against one of the washers, and crossed her arms. "Screw them," She said. "What?" The woman asked. "Screw them. How old are you?" Emma asked. "19," The woman replied. "I was 18," Emma said. "When you ... when you had a kid?" The woman asked shocked.

"A girl. Yeah. I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do especially with a kid, but ultimately whatever you're considering doing ... or giving up ... the choice is yours," Emma said. "It's not exactly what you might think it is," The woman said.

Emma spoke, "It never is. People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, "No, this is who I am." You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things you are going to have to go out there and change them yourself because there are no Fairy Godmothers in this world."

 **Rose's POV**  
I was at home with Regina. She had city council meetings. I sat on the table as Regina putting on makeup in front of the mirror. "I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings. Sometimes they're just unavoidable," She said and then looked at me. "Now, you know the rules?" She asked. "Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside," I said.

She smiled and stroked my hair. "Good girl. Under no circumstance do you leave this house," She said. "You mean don't see my mom," I said. "She's not your mother. She's just a woman passing through. Now do as I say or there will be consequences," She said and then give me a kiss on top of my head. "I'll be back at 5:00 sharp," She said. I watched her walk out the door, then got up and watched her pull out. I ran back to my chair, grabbed my backpack and left to go find mom.

I went to Ms. Blanchard's house and opened the door. "Hey Emma, I was thinking we-" I stopped as I saw Mr. Gold. "Hey Rose, how are you?" Mr. Gold asked. "Okay," I said. "Good," He said as he walked over. "Give my regards to your mother, and um ... good luck Ms. Swan," He said and then walked out the door past me and closed it.

I walked over to Mom. "Do you know who that is?" I asked. "Yeah, of course I do," Mom said. "Who? Cause I'm still trying to figure it out," I said. "Oh, I meant in reality," She said. "Is that all you brought?" I asked. "Rose, what are you doing here?" Mom asked. "My mom's gone till 5:00 I thought we could hang out," I explained. "Aw, honey I wish I could, but there's something I gotta do," She said. Mom went outside and I followed.

"Please let me help," I begged. "No, no it could be dangerous," Mom said. "The pregnant maid is dangerous?" I asked. "She assaulted Mr. Gold," She said. "Cool," I said. "This isn't a game. She's desperate," She said. "How do you know?" I asked. "Because I know," She said. We walked to her car. "Well, then let's find her," I said.

"Oh no, no, no, no there is no "let's". You cannot come with me," Mom said. "Then I'll look for her myself," I said. "Then I'll find you and I'll bring you back," She said. "Then you wouldn't be helping the maid," I said. "I am just trying to be responsible here," She said. "And I'm just trying to spend time with you," I said as I got in the car. "Oh, that is really not fair," She said as she got in the car. "So the maid, what's her story?" I asked as we drove she told me.


	7. Ch 10 - Cinderella

Mom decided to ask people if they knew about her. "So, this boyfriend of hers, you don't think he was involved in her disappearance?" Mom asked Ruby. "Uh, that would mean that he was involved with her at all, which he isn't. He left her in the lurch right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said he's a-" Ruby said, but she was interrupted by the tow truck which accidentally dropped the front of her car. "Hey, hey, hey Billy, be careful," She said as she ran over to him. "You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck."

"I'm sorry Ruby, but look, it's fine," He said. "Um, Ruby what about her family?" Mom asked as we came up. "Oh, um she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to," Ruby said as she turned to us. "Wait, stepmom, stepsisters, and she's a maid?" I said. "Rose, not now," Mom said.

"Look, I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?" Ruby said. "I think so," Mom said. "Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already," Ruby said. "I've been through it, too, Ruby, and I can help her," Mom said. "Then try her ex," Ruby said. "Where can I find him?" Mom asked. "He lives with his dad," Ruby replied.

Ruby given us his address, and we went. "You stay here," Mom said as she got out of the car. I had the window rolled and could hear. "Sean Herman?" Mom asked. "Yeah. Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Emma Swan. I'm ... I'm looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. I just thought maybe she came to see you," Mom said. Then a man walked up to the door, "My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore, so whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for, but there's nothing we can do to help you."

"You're the reason he broke up with her," Mom said. "Absolutely. I'm not gonna let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake," The man said. "So you just told him to leave her?" Mom asked. "Well what are they going to do, raise the child in the backseat of a car?" The man asked. "Some people only have the backseat of a car," Mom said. "Well, they're to be pitied. I'm not letting that happen to my son," The man said. He slipped inside the house. "Dad, maybe we should help her look," Sean said. "It's a waste, Sean," He said.

Then Mom whispered something to him that I couldn't hear, then his father came up to him. "Sean, inside. Now," He said. Sean went away from the door. "Look, believe me if I knew where she was I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal," He said. "Deal? What are you talking about?' Mom asked. "You don't know? Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she's being paid very well to do so," He said. "She sold the baby?" Mom asked.

"Oh, you make it sound so crass. I found someone who's going to find that child a good a proper home," He said. "And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?" Mom asked. "Look at her, she's a teenager, and she's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?" He asked. "Maybe she's changing her life," Mom said.

"Everybody says that. Now look, I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well, someone who is going to see to it that everybody's happy," He said. "Mr. Gold," Mom said. "Well, isn't that why you were hired, to bring him the baby?" He asked.

Mom came back to the car and we drove away, and down the main street. "You can't make her double-cross Gold. No one's ever broken a deal with him," I said. "Happy to be the first. If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well be allowed to be one," Mom said. I have to say I kind of smiled at that. We parked outside of Granny's and went inside, we found Ruby and Mom said, "Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?"

"Because I didn't think it was important," Ruby said. "Really, considering that's why she's running away?" Mom asked. "Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her," Ruby said. Mom saw Ruby's wolf and picked it up. We looked outside and her car was missing. "Ruby, where's your car? You didn't send me to Sean to find her, you sent me there to give her a head start."

"Look, I'm only trying to help her," Ruby said. "Yeah, so am I. Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without me," Mom said. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk in front of her. She's the mayor's kid," Ruby said.

"Hey, I'm on your side," I said. "Rose, I need to find this woman, and in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay? So please listen to me, seriously. She's not gonna tell me anything if you're around," Mom whispered. I nodded. "Okay," I said. "Thank you," Mom said. Then I exited Granny's but I didn't go home.

I went over Mom's car. I started to climb into the back. Then I was in. I heard Mom coming. I pulled a blanket over me in the trunk. Later while she was driving I came up. "What did she tell you?" I asked, that caused her to jump. "Rose! What the hell?" Mom said as I climbed out of the trunk.

"I am going to Boston, you can't come with me," She said. "You can't go to Boston, she can't leave! Bad things happen to anyone that does," I said. "I don't have time to argue with you over the curse. I've got to get you home," She said. "We have to stop her before she gets hurt. We're wasting time. If you drop me off, you'll never catch up to her," I said. "Rose ..." Mom started. "And then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he'll have her sent to jail," I said. "Buckle up," She said and I did.

It was a little later when we were driving down a road outside of Storybrooke when I saw a red car on the side of the road. "I told you," I said as I pointed on the car. "It's her car," I said. We pulled on the side of the road, and we got out.

"Ashley?" Mom called as we ran to the car. We looked inside and no one was in there but the passenger seat was open. "Aaah!" We looked into the field and we saw her. "My baby. It's coming," She said. We got her in the car, and drove back into town.

She screamed as we drove, "Is the baby really coming?" I asked. "Oh, yeah," Mom said. "Don't worry. The hospital isn't that far," She said to Ashley. "No, no, no, no, take me to Boston. I can't go back there," Ashley said. "Oh, no we don't have four hours, trust me. I know," Mom said.

Ashley started to cry, "I can't go back there, please. He's gonna take my baby," She said. "I won't let that happen, but do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child are you really ready?" Mom asked. "Yeah," Ashley said. "Are you sure? Because I wasn't," Mom said. "You weren't?" Ashley asked.

"Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's gonna be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is gonna change, and once you decide that it's yours, this running away can't happen. You have to grow up, and you can't ever leave. Understand?" Mom said. "Yes. I want my baby," Ashley said.


	8. Ch 11 - The Baby

We get to the hospital and we give Ashley to the doctor and we wait in the waiting room. Mom was standing, pacing, while I was sitting. "You know Emma, you're different," I said. "What's that?" She asked. "You're the only one who can do it," I said. "Break the curse? Yes, I know. You keep telling me that," She said.

"No, leave. You're the only one who can leave Storybrooke," I said. "You left and came and found me in Boston," She said. "But I came back. I'm ten. I had no choice, but if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen," I said. "Anyone, except me?" She asked.

"You're the savior. You can do whatever you want," I said as she got down. "You can go," I said. Then the Obstetrician came in and Mom stood up. "Ms. Swan, the baby is a healthy six-pound girl, and the mother is doing fine," He said. Mom and I smiled.

"What lovely news," A voice said. I instantly recognized it as Mr. Gold and we looked at him. "Excellent work, Ms. Swan," He said as he walked over to us. "Thank you for bringing me my merchandise," He said. Then he went away, and mom went after him but they were behind me so I could hear. "A baby? That's your merchandise? Why didn't you tell me?" Mom asked.

"Well, because at the time you didn't need to know," Mr. Gold said. "Really, or you thought I wouldn't take the job?" Mom asked. "On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense ... to you. I mean if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you," He said. I looked down.

"You're not getting that kid," She said. "Actually, we have an agreement. And my agreements are always honored. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you Emma?" He asked. "That's not gonna happen," She said. "I like your confidence. Charming, but all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop," He said.

"Let me guess, to steal a contract," She said. "Who knows what she was after," He said. "You know, no jury in the world will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking an entering was to keep her child. I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow I suspect there is more to you than a simple pawnbroker. You really want to start that fight?" She asked.

"I like you, Ms. Swan. You're not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way I'd rather have you on my side," He said. "So she can keep the baby?" Mom asked. "Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Ms. Boyd," He said.

"Tear it up," Mom said. "That's not what I do. You see, contracts, deals, well they're the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?" He asked. "What do you want?" She asked. "Oh I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favor," He said. "Deal," She said. Then Mom walked back.

Soon we went to go see Ashley, when we got there we saw her sitting in the bad with her baby in her arms. "Hey," Mom said as we walked up to her. She smiled at Mom, as I sat on the edge of the bed. "What's her name?" Mom asked. "Alexandra," Ashley said. "That's pretty," Mom said. "Thank you for getting me here," Ashley said. "Mr. Gold was outside. I took care of it. She's yours," Mom said.

"She is?" Ashley asked and Mom nodded. "But what did you do?" Ashley asked. "Made a deal with him," Mom replied. "Thank you. Thank you," Ashley said. "I have something for her," I said. Ashley and Mom looked at me. I pulled out from my pocket two necklaces.

I handed it to Ashley. "This is for you and her," I said. Both necklaces have the letter A. "When she grows up she can wear it," I said. Ashley smiled at me, "It's beautiful. Thank you," She said. I smiled and looked at Mom, who was smiling at me too. Then Mom looked at the clock. "Oh, hey kid, it's almost 5:00," She said. I looked at the clock too. "You gotta get home," She said. Mom and I ran to the door, we went outside the hospital, and got in the car.

We were driving down the road. " "Pumpkin". My code name. I was thinking in honor of Cinderella ... "Pumpkin." Mom said. She looked at me and I shook my head. "You got a better one in mind?" She asked. "Yep," I said. "Well?" Mom asked. "I'm not sure you're ready yet. But it's a good one," I said with a smile.

We then pulled up to the house, we got outside the car and I run up to the gat. "Rose!" Mom called, I turned around. "About what you said at the hospital, about me being able to leave," Mom started. "Yeah?" I asked.

She smiled. "See you tomorrow," She said. I smiled back. I run to the house, I closed the gate behind me and I went inside the house. I run up the stairs when, "Rose?" Regina called as I made it upstairs.

I opened my door room and threw my backpack on the floor next to the bed. "Rose?" She called again as I took of my shoe, "What did I tell you?" I lay on my bed and opened my book, "Do not ..." She said as she opened the door, "Leave your shoes lying around on the stairs," She said and I nodded. "Someone could get hurt," She said. Then she handed my shoe to me and then left.

I took a breath. I got out of the bed. I pulled back the curtains and saw Mom standing by her car, I waved. She did back and smiled. I smiled back and went to go do my homework.


	9. Ch 12 - Down

I was at Archie's office. "You weren't always a cricket," I said. "I wasn't al ... Oh right, because um ... because you think I'm Jiminy Cricket. Why ... Why do you ... Why do you think that Rose?" Archie asked. "It's just because of who you are," I said. "And who am I?" He asked. "You're a conscience. You help people see right from wrong," I said. "So all of the crickets in Storybrooke, they were once people too?" Archie asked.

I got up, and walked over to the window, "There aren't any crickets here. Listen," I said. An owl was heard hooting, but no crickets were heard. "Maybe it isn't late enough," Archie said. "There's never been crickets here. You've just never noticed," I said as I sat down.

"So you think that's proof that there's a curse?" He asked. "Yes, but I know it's not enough. I'm looking for more," I said. "So Rose, look, I asked you this once before and you said you'd think about it. Why do you think it is so important that this is real?" He asked. "It ... It just is," I started. "Alright, well ... Keep thinking about that answer Rose, 'cause I think there's something buried there," He said.

Then we heard a boom, and everything shakes. "Are you alright?" Archie asked. "I'm fine," I said. We went to go see what it was, and when we arrived Regina was speaking. "I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it to city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it."

Then I step out. "Pave it? What if there's something down there?" I asked. "Rose," Regina said as she pulled me closer to her. "Honey, what are you doing here?" She whispered. "What's down there?" I whispered. "Nothing. Now step back," She said and I did. "In fact everyone please, please step back." I went over to Mom. "Thank you. Let's go boys," Regina said. I saw Regina pick something up, and put it in her pocket.

I looked up at Mom. "What was that?" I asked. "Rose, enough," Regina said as she came over to me and Mom. "Listen, this is a safety issue now wait in the car," She said and pushed me off to the car. "What's wrong with her?" I mumbled as I got in the car and watched.

I slowly got out of the car, and motions to Archie. "Hey, Archie. Over here," I said with a low voice. I got behind a police car and Archie and Mom came over. "This requires all of Operation Cobra ... both of you," I said. "I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra," Archie said.

"Of course you are, you know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?" I asked. "They're just some old tunnels," Mom said. "That just happen to collapse right after you get here? You're changing things. You're weakening the Curse," I said. "That's not what's happening," Mom said. "Yes it is," I said and sighed. "Did you do anything different today? 'Cause something made this happen."

"Rose." I turned my head and saw Regina. "I told you to wait in the car," She said and she pushed me to the car. "Deputy, do your job," Regina said to Mom. I ran off to the car.

 **Third person's POV**  
"Dr. Hopper a word please," Regina said, as Rose went to the car and Emma did what she was told. "Okay, we're done with this," She said. "Uh, excuse me?" Archie asked.

"My daughter. We need a new treatment plan. Everything I do she thinks is part of some horrible plot. I can't cover up a safety hazard without her thinking I'm hiding something. How am I hiding something terrible in an old mine? How is any of this logical to her?" Regina asked. "She's got an amazing imagination," Archie said. "Yes, that you let run rampant," Regina said.

"Well I think it would be wrong to rip away the world she's constructed. I'd rather use it to try and get-" She cut him off, "Sometimes I think you've forgotten. You work for me. You're an employee, and I can fire you. This is my town. You will lose your office, lose your house. I can cut you down to size until you're a tiny, shrunken little creature, and this," She said and took his umbrella in front of him.

"Will be the only roof over your damn head," She said. "What would you have me do?" He asked. "You take that delusion out of my daughter's head, and you crush it," She said. She shoved the umbrella into his chest and walked away to her car.


	10. Ch 13 - I Have To Do It Alone

**Rose's POV**  
I got to Archie's office in the morning. When I arrived Marco or Geppetto was there, talking to Archie. "Hey," Marco said as he placed his hand on my head and I smiled. "Have a good session, Rose," He said. I got around to sit on the couch as he leaves. "Hey," Archie said as he sighed and we sat down.

"Are you recruiting Geppetto for Operation Cobra?" I asked. "You think Marco is Geppetto?" Archie asked. "Sure, he's Jiminy Cricket's best friend, and Marco's yours," I said. "Rose, Rose look. We ... we really need to talk about this, okay?" Archie said.

"I know you're not convinced but I know where I can get proof," I said as I stood up and opened my backpack. "What is this? A flashlight? And candy bars?" Archie asked. "Oh, wait. Rose. Rose you do not want to go down there," He said. "Emma's here, and stuff's happening. I have to look at it," I said. "Rose, Rose. Stop," Archie said as he put me on the couch.

"Stop, there is no proof. Look all of this, all of this is a delusion," He said as he sat down. "Do you know what a delusion is?" He asked. "I ... I think so," I said. "It's something that's not real. And ... and not healthy. And ... and I thought you'd outgrow this but Rose, you know ... know it's turned into a psychosis. Do you know what a psychosis is? That's ... that's when you can no longer tell what's real and if that continues, then ... then I have to lock you away. Rose, look this has to stop for your own good. You gotta wake up. This nonsense must end."

I started getting angry with what Archie was telling me. He was supposed to be my friend, now I don't know what happened. I got up, I grabbed my backpack, exited the room, and slammed the door as I did. I was so mad with this. As I walked I crossed my arms and started to cry a little. I didn't went to go home, so I went to go see Mom.

I knocked the door, and Mom opened the door as I continued to cry. "Rose, what happened?" She asked worryingly. "Come in," She said. I went inside and told Mom what happened. "Okay, I'll drop you off at your mom's and head over to Archie's" Mom said. I got up, Mom and I went to her car and she dropped me off but I didn't stay at my house.

 **Third person's POV**  
After Emma dropped off Rose, she went over to Archie and knocked, "Archie!" She said angrily as she pounded on the door. "Archie!" She said as she opened the door and slammed it when she got in. "What did you do? You told me not to take the fantasy away. You told me it would devastate her."

"When a course of therapy stops working, you adjust it," Archie said. "Is it Regina? Did she threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?" Emma asked. Archie stood up, "I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?" He said.

Then Emma's cell phone rang. She saw it was Regina and answered it. "Hello, Madame Mayor. Nice work," Emma said sarcastically. " _You with her?_ " Regina asked. "I'm with Dr. Hopper, and guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when you-" Regina cut her off. " _Rose. Is she with you?_ " Regina asked. "I dropped Rose off at your office an hour ago," Emma said. " _Well, she's not here_ ," Regina said. Emma now shocked, "I don't know where she is," She said. "Ohh," Archie said and Emma put down her phone. "I do."

 **Rose's POV**  
After Mom took off, I went down to the mine. I stood there, looking at the hole for a little while then I went down the hole with a flashlight in hand. When I got in the I turned on the flashlight and looked around. I went ahead and came across tracks inside the mine, I looked around with my flashlight and walked down . I followed wherever the tracks lead, and they lead to a wooden wall. I walked over to the wall and took something out and looked at it.

Then the mine started to shake, I looked and saw rocks falling and I ran. I got around the corner just in time before a rock almost ran into me. "Rose? Rose?" I heard a voice. I walked to the front of the mine and saw Archie! "Archie!" I said with a smile.

"You're here to help me," I said as I shined my flashlight on him. "No, I ... Listen, we gotta get out of here," He said. "So you're still against me," I said. "Rose, there's no time for that. Come on, Rose," He said. "You don't believe me?" I asked as I backed away. "You'll see. You'll see," I said and ran down the mine. "Rose!" Archie called as I ran. "Rose, come back!" He said.

I continued to run. I came across a wall that had a hole in it, I shined my light down it and looked. "Rose! You gotta slow," Archie said, as he came to me. "There's something shiny down there," I said. "Rose, this is seriously dangerous. We gotta get out of here," He said. "It could be something," I said. "Rose look at me! Look at me!" He said and I did.

"I'm frightened for you Rose," He said softly. "Because you think that I'm crazy?" I asked. "No! No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Rose, and there is no way out," He said.

I was shocked. The mines started to shake again. As we walked down we heard barking. "Rose, do you hear that?" Archie asked. "It's Pongo!" I said as we followed Pongo's bark. "Follow the noise," Archie said. And we did.

We got to a wall. "It's loud. It's over here," Archie said. "What's this?" I asked as Archie moved some things. "It's like, an old elevator. It's to get the mine workers in and out," He explained. He got inside. "It goes all the way to the top. That's why we can hear Pongo," He said. "Can we make it work?" I asked. Archie pushed me in, as he went out and grabbed his umbrella, then came back in. "Let's give it a shot," He said.

Archie started twisting a wheel. "Come on!" He said for me to help him. I dropped my flashlight and helped twist. We started to go, when an explosion is heard, and Archie grabbed me and we got on the ground. I stood up with my flashlight and look up, when gravel starts to fall a little.

"I'm really, really, really sorry," I said as I sat down in a corner. "It's alright," Archie said. "I just wanted to find proof," I said. "No, it's really alright, Rose. You know, I'm sorry too. I don't think you're crazy. I just, I just say to you that you got a very strong mother, who's got a clear idea of a path that she wants you to be on. When you step off that, she ..." He said and sighed, "She is scared. You know, it's natural. But, it's also natural for you to be able to be free, to think the things that you want to think. So, anyway, I didn't mean those things I just said to you. I never should have said them."

"Then why did you?" I asked. "I guess I'm still not a right person. I'm not the man I wanna be," He said. Just then the elevator started to shake again, we all looked up and it stopped as we looked back down.

"I think you can be him. I think you can be a good person. I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket," I said. "Rose, Rose, Jiminy Cricket was a, was a cricket, okay? It was a conscience, and, and I hardly think that's me," Archie said. "But before he was that, he was a guy, who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do," I said. "He kinda sounds like me," He said. "Now it's harder for you, because of the curse, to care for the voice inside of you, to be who you wanna be," I said.

I looked in my backpack. "Hey, can I ask you again?" Archie asked. "Sure," I said as I looked up at him. "Why do you think it's so important that your, your fairytale theory is true?" He asked. "I don't know," I said. "Give it a shot," He said.

I handed Archie a chocolate bar. "Because, this can't be all there is," I said. "I understand," He said. "I thought if I've found proof ... But I didn't find anything," I said. "That's not true. I was lost when you found me, right?" He said. "You mean, you remember?" I asked. "No, I don't remember. But I do remember that I'm a person I wanna be," He said.

More gravel fell and we saw a shadow. "What's that?" I asked as Archie and I stood up. "It's a rescue," Archie said. I looked up and saw Mom! "You guys okay?" Mom asked and I smiled. "Yeah, we're both okay," Archie said. I shine my flashlight. "Hang on, Rose," Mom said. Archie picked me up. Mom gave out a hand and I took it and she pulled me to her. "I got you," Mom said to me. "I got her," Mom said to Archie. "You get her to safe-"

The elevator starts to shake. "It's gonna fall!" Archie said. "I'm sorry," Mom said. "It's okay," He said. "Archie!" Mom and I screamed as the elevator fell. Thankfully Archie used his umbrella he hook onto one of Mom's hooks. We laughed out of relief and I gave him a thumb up.

They pulled us as I hung onto mom tight, and everyone clapped. Mom handed me over to Regina. I hugged her and she hugged me back. Regina moved me away from the hole. Then Mom came over. "Are you okay, Rose?" She asked me. Regina shoved Mom away. "Deputy, you can clear the crowd away," Regina said. Then she placed her hands on my face. Then she pushed me off to go to the car and I ran there.

Later, I was sitting with Mom, watching Marco and Archie talk. "Is that Archie's father?" Mom asked. "No, they are just old friends," I said. Mom and I looked at each other, and Mom took my hand in hers. "You really scared me," She said. "I'm sorry," I said. Then Archie and Marco come up. "Gentleman," Mom said then sighed. "Well, come on, your mom wants to take you home."

Then I heard crickets, "Hey! Listen," I said. "Crickets," Archie said. "They are back," I said. I looked at Mom, "Things are changing," I said with a smile. Then Regina came over for me to get in the car so we can go home and we drove home.


	11. Ch 14 - Remember

I sat in the Nolan's house with Mom at the welcome home party for David. "You know why he doesn't remember? The curse isn't working on him yet," I said to Mom. "Rose, David has amnesia," Mom said. "It's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories," I said.

"Right. Because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are," Mom said. "Right. And now's our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's-" Mom cut me off, "He's Prince Charming."

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together," I said. "Didn't we just try that?" Mom asked. "And it woke him up," I said with a smile. "Hey." I looked up and see David walked over to us. "You're the ones who saved me, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess," Mom replied as we bout stood up. "And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here," David admitted. "You can hide with us," Mom said. "Fantastic," David said. A man serves David an appetizer. "Oh, thank you," David said and stabs a cocktail weenie with a toothpick and then the man walked away.

"So, you ever use a sword? Or how about fight off a dragon?" I asked. "I'm sorry?" David chuckled. Then he looked at Mom. "Emma, you live with Mary Margaret, right? You know if she's coming tonight?" He asked. "No, she couldn't make it," Mom replied. "Oh," David said.

We all walked into the living room and Mom talked to Dr. Whale. Kathryn walked over to us. "Have you seen David?" She asked us. I looked around and realize David left without any of us ever realizing. "Um, he ..." Mom said as she looked around too. She looked at Dr. Whale and he shook his head. "No," He said.

...

Two days have already passed since the party for David. Now, I was at home and Regina was gone when someone rang the doorbell. I went to the door and saw Graham. "Hey, Graham. My mom's not here," I said.

"Actually, uh, I'm here to see you, Rose. I was hoping you could help me," He said. "You helping me all the time, so ... help you with what?" I asked. "It's about your book. Am I ... in it?" He asked.

I brought him inside the house. And up to my room and we looked at the chapter on Snow white where she meets the huntsman. "When did your flashes begin?" I asked. "Right after I kissed Emma," Graham said. "You kissed my mom? What did you see?" I asked.

"A wolf. I saw that I had a knife in my hand and I was with Mary Margaret," He said. "Were you about to hurt her?" I asked. "Yes. How'd you know that?" He asked. "Because Mary Margaret," I said as I turned some pages, and found a picture of Snow White.

"Is Snow White. Which makes you," I said and looked for a picture of the huntsman and found one, "The Huntsman," I said. "So you really think that I could be another person?" Graham asked. "Makes totally sense. You were raised by wolves. That's why you keep seeing one. It's your friend, your guide. It's trying to help you," I said.

"I'm remembering this because I kissed your mother? H-How is that possible?" He asked. "Well, you two do have a special connection. She owes you her life," I said. "How?" He asked.

"Snow White's her mother. And you spared her. If you hadn't, my mom wouldn't have been born," I said. "W-what happened after I spared Snow White?" He asked. "The Queen took your heart. She ripped it out. It's kind of her thing. She never wanted you to feel ever again," I said.

"Let me see the book," He asked. I gave it to him and he turned a page. "What's that? I saw that too. The wolf was howling at it," He said. "That's her vault. That's where she put your heart," I said. "The wolf wants me to find it. Thank you Rose," He said. He gave me the book, grabbed his jacket and left.


	12. Ch 15 - Losing Your Best Friend

Two weeks later I was at the playground, just sitting there and looking at the picture I've taken with Graham a few days before I went to look for my mother. I put the picture in my pocket as Mom comes up, "Brought you something," She said as she set down next to me.

I saw it was two walkie-talkies for me and her. I took one. "Thought we could use them together for Operation Cobra," She said. "Thanks," I said. Mom nudging me with her shoulder. "Oh, come on. What's up? You've been ducking me for weeks," She said.

"I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while. You don't play with the Curse. Look what happened to Graham," I said. "Rose, I told you they did an autopsy. It was totally natural causes," She said softly. "Okay, whatever. You don't believe? Good. That should keep you from messing with it. And getting killed," I said.

"You're worried about me?" She asked. "She killed Graham because he was good. And you're good," I said. "Rose ..." She said softly. "Good loses. Good always loses. Because good has to play fair. Evil doesn't. She's evil. This is probably best. I don't wanna upset her any more. Or she will kill another good friend of mine," I said. I gave her the walkie talkie back and got up, grabbed my backpack and left.

... ...

It was after school when I went to Granny's and I was reading the newspaper. Mom sat down next to me on the booth. "How was school?" She asked. "Okay," I said as I still focusing on the newspaper's article. "You're reading that paper pretty hard," She said. "Sidney wrote it," I said and handed her the paper. It said; ' **Ex-Jailbird – Emma Swan birthed baby behind bars**.'

"Is it a lie?" I asked. "No," She said. "I was born in jail?" I asked as I looked at her. "Yes," She said and I looked back at the table. "These records were supposed to be sealed. Tell me you're not scarred for life," Mom said. "I'm not. Well, not by this," I said. "Good," She said and picked up the paper. "Then, let's throw this out and we will get our news from something more reliable. Like the internet."

"This is what I've been trying to tell you - good can't be evil, because good doesn't do this kind of thing. My mom plays dirty - that's why you can't beat her. Ever," I said. "I have a new ally. Mr. Gold said he's going to help," She said. "Mr. Gold?" I asked. "He's even worse than she is. You already owe him one favor. You don't want to owe him any more. Don't do this."

 **Third person's POV**  
Emma walked to Regina's office. "This was a juvie record. This was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it, but that's abuse of power and illegal," Emma said. Regina was preparing to leave her office. "Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv?" She asked.

"I don't care what people know, but this hurts Rose," Emma said. "She would've learned eventually. We all lose our heroes at some point," Regina said. "She doesn't need to lose anything more. She's depressed, Madam Mayor. She doesn't have any ... Any hope. Don't you see that?" Emma said as she and Regina exit the office and walk through the building.

"She's fine," Regina said and switches off the lights. "She's not fine. I mean, think about it. Watching her adoptive mother throw an illegal smear campaign against her birth mother? You don't think that would be upsetting?" Emma said. "All I did was expose her to the truth. And as for the legality - I did nothing wrong. But you and Sidney will have a chance to get into all that at the debate," Regina said.

Emma surprised. "Debate?" She asked. "Yes, Miss Swan, there's a debate," Regina said. They walk down a staircase leading to the building's front door as Regina spoke again, "You two can talk about jail time and juvie records and maybe even your new association with Mr. Gold. He's a snake, Miss Swan. You need to be careful who you get into bed with."

Emma stopped at the stairs and spoke, "I'm not getting into bed with anyone. I'm just fighting fire with-" Regina opened the door and an explosion is set off, setting the next room on fire. Emma and Regina are thrown back from the blast. Regina's ankle is crushed by a piece of debris and is immobilized. Emma freed Regina. "Alright, come on - let's go! We got to get out of here," Emma said. "I can't move! You have to get me out. Help me!" Regina said.

"You're going to leave me, aren't you?" Regina said. Emma doesn't answer Regina, she breaks free from her grasps and leaves into the next room. Regina fails to get up on her own. With an fire extinguisher Emma is able to get the fire under control and clears the way to the exit. Emma supports Regina getting out of the house. Outside a reporter takes a picture of them and sirens can be heard.

"Oh, ow, ow! My ankle! Set me down gently!" Regina said. "Seriously? You're complaining about how I saved your life?" Emma asked. The fire engines approach. "The firemen are here. It's not like we were really in danger," Regina said. Emma starts walking away, "Fine. Next time I'll just ... I'll just ... Ah, you know what?" She turning to face Regina, "Next time, I'll do the same thing. And the time after that because that is what decent human beings do. That's what good people do."

 **Rose's POV**  
I found out that the Mayor's office got set on fire somehow, I went there and talked with a fireman. "Did Emma really rescue my Mom?" I asked. "Yes, she did," The fireman said. I smiled and walked over to Archie, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Granny and Mom. "Did you really rescue Regina?" Mary Margaret asked. "She did. The fireman said it. They saw it," I said.

"You are a hero," Ruby said to Mom. "We should see if they have a picture of the rescue," Mary Margaret said. "We could make campaign posters," Granny said. "Oh, people would love that! That's a great idea. Wait, so ..." Archie said as they walked away, leaving Mom and me alone.

Mom got on her kneed and turned me to face her, "This is how good wins," She said as took my hands in hers. "You do something good and people see it, and then they want to help you," She said. "Maybe you're right," I said with a smile. "You see, Rose?" She said with a smile and stood up. "We don't have to fight dirty."

Then Mom looked at some thing that burnt in the fire and went over to them. She moved a rope with her foot, and I could tell she knew something was up. She looked at me, "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," She said and I nodded. She picked the rope up and drove off in her car.


	13. Ch 16 - Sheriff

It was the Sheriff election. Regina and I sat in the front row. I saw Mom looking out the curtain. I grinned at her and she grinned back. Then the curtain closed, soon it opened again and I saw her looking at me.

Soon the election started and Archie spoke, "Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates Sidney Glass and Emma Swan. Glass. Swan. Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy."

He laughed a little, but no one else did. "Wow, crickets. Okay, uh... Uh, Mr. Glass – your opening statement," Archie said and then walked away and Sidney took his place.

"I just wanna say that if elected I wanna serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke: Honesty, Neighborliness. And strength. Thank you," Sidney said and everyone clapped.

Archie walked back up to the podium, "And Emma Swan," He said. Mom got up as Archie moved and she took his place. "You guys all know I have what they call an uh- troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook it because of the um, hero thing. But here's the thing," Mom said and looked at me, "The fire was a setup," She said.

The whole crowd started to talk quietly and Mom looked back at the crowd. "Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence but I'm sure," She said and looked at me again.

"And the worst part of all this was ..." She said and looked back at everyone. "The worst part of all this is I let you all think it was real. I can't win that way," She said and looked at me and I looked at her. "I'm sorry," She said. Someone then left, but I looked at Regina, who had an evil look on her face.

... ...

After the election, I went to Granny's and saw Mom there, "Hey Rose," She said as I walked in. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a walkie talkie and gave it to her. "What's this for?" She asked.

"You stood up to Mr. Gold," I said as I sat down in front of her, "It's pretty amazing," I said. "Well, he did something illegal," She said. "That's what heroes do. Expose stuff like that," I said.

Then Ruby brings Mom a drink and places a glass of milk in front of me and smiled, then she walked away. I leaned closer, whispering in Mom's ear, "I shouldn't have given up on Operation Cobra." Mom smiled a little.

Then the door opened, "I thought I might find you here," Regina said. We looked at her as she and Sidney walked over. "With a drink. And my daughter," She said. "Here to card me, officer?" Mom asked Sidney.

"Well, not at all. In fact, I think I will join you," Sidney said. "Here? I don't know. I think they're setting up a back room for the victory party," Mom said. "Oh, well, you'll have to tell me what that's like," Sidney said. I have to say, I'm pretty sure that Mom was also confused like me, when Regina showed a badge. "Congratulations," She said and she placed it on the table, "Sheriff Swan."

"Wait. What?" I asked. "There was a very close vote," Regina said as others walked into Granny's. "But people really seem to like the idea of a sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr. Gold," Regina said. "Are you joking?" Mom asked.

"She isn't joking," Sidney said. I smiled at her. "You didn't pick a great friend in Mr. Gold, Miss Swan, but he does make a superlative enemy," Regina said then she smiled. "Enjoy that," She said. Then she walked away. I spent a couple of hours at the party then I went home.


	14. Ch 17 - Hansel And Gretel

It was after school, and I was in a store. I was reading a book that they had there. "What are you reading?" A boy asked, and I turned. "Just a book," I said. "I'm Nicholas. I kept seeing you around the school. You're in Miss Blanchard's class, right?" He asked and I nodded a bit.

"Almost ready, Nicholas?" A girl asked, who came up. "Mm, this is my sister Ava," Nicholas said. "Hi," She said. I smiled, "Hi," I said. "Come on, let's go," Ave said. Nicholas looked at me, "You wanna come hang out?" he asked. "Sure," I said and I picked up my backpack. We were walking to the door, Nicholas opened it. Then the story owner Mr. Clark, stopped him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Mr. Clark asked then he sneezed. "Open up your bag," He said to me. I frowned. "What?" I asked. "Don't think I didn't see you robbing. Open your bag," Mr. Clark said. "But I didn't take anything," I said. Mr. Clark sighed and then grabbed my bag, opened it and pulled out some candy. "And a liar too," He said.

Then I realized; Ava and Nicholas. I turned to them, "That's why you were talking to me. So your sister could put the stuff in there," I said. "Rose, I'm shocked," Mr. Clark said. Then he turned to Ava and Nicholas, "And you two, just who do you think you are?" Ava and Nicholas didn't tell him anything, but he called Regina.

Soon Regina showed up. "I'm sorry, madam mayor. Your daughter is shoplifting," Mr. Clark said. She looked down at me, "Were you?" She asked and I shook my head. "Well, look for yourself," Mr. Clark said.

She went over to it and looked at the stuff. "My daughter don't eat candies. And she knows better than to steal," She said as she got my backpack and zipped it up. "It's obviously those two," She said as she looked at Ava and Nicholas.

"We're going," She said as she gave me my backpack back and she put her arm around my shoulder as we headed to the door when Mom opened the door and came inside.

"Rose. What happened?" Mom asked. "Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing? You are not her mother and it's all taken care of," Regina said. "I'm here because I'm the sheriff," Mom said. "Oh, that's right. Go on, do your job. Take care of those miscreants," Regina said and we left. Later Mom told me what happened.

...

Before school, I went to the Sheriff's station. "Any luck?" I asked as I walked into the office. "No," Mom said. "I know who they are," I said as I opened the Once Upon A Time book. "Brother and sister, lost, no parents," I said as I turned to the story I wanted then showed Mom. "Hansel and Gretel," I said.

"And do you know anything about their dad?" Mom asked. "Just that he abandoned them," I said. "Great," She said and closed the book. "Sounds like a familiar story. Whoever this guy is, he could be in Loas by now," Mom said. "No, he's here," I said. "Just how do you know that?" She asked. "Because no one leaves Storybrooke. No one comes here, no one goes. It's just the way it is," I said. "I came here," She said. "Because you're special. You're the first stranger here, ever," I said.

"Right, I forgot. Well, if he's around here anywhere, I'm gonna find him," Mom said. She sat down behind the desk and I sat on the desk. "Can, you tell me about him?" I asked. "I don't know anything yet," She said. "Not that father, mine," I said and she looked at me. "Oh."

"I told you about your parents, now you've been living with your mom," I said. "Mary Margaret isn't ... she's ... nevermind," She said. "Please," I said. Mom sat down in her chair and looked at me, "I was pretty young. I just got out of the foster system and the only job I could get was like, this 24-hour diner, just off the interstate. And um, your dad was training to be a fireman. He always got the worse shifts. So he'd come in and order coffee and pie, and sit at the counter and always complain that we didn't sell pumpkin pie. But he always come back the next day anyway."

"Did you get married?" I asked. "No, nothing like that," Mom said with a little laugh. "We just, we hung out a few times outside of work, and life happened. His got better and mine, got worse. I got into some trouble."

"And went to jail," I said. She sighed, "Yeah. And before I went, I found out I was pregnant with you," She said and I smiled. "And, I tried to contact him," She said and leaned forward. "And I found out, that he died saving a family from a burning department building. So, you think I am the saviour, Rose. He was. Your father was a real hero."

"Do you have anything of his? Something you can remember him by. Something I can see?" I asked. She sat back in her chair. "I ... I don't. Rose, I'm sorry. I gotta go. I may know how to find this guy," She said. Mom got up and left. I did too. Later Mom told me everything.

That night, I was with Ava and Nicholas at Mary Margaret's, having fun together while Mom called Mary Margaret to tell her what happened.

Later that night, Mom was taking Ava and Nicholas to a foster home, and I watched. She opened the door, "Come on. It's gonna be ..." Mom said and then took out the compass and gives it back to Ava, "Here. I'm sorry. We gotta go," She said.

They went into the car, and Mom closed the door. "Let's go, Rose," Regina said but I ran away to the police car instead. I ran over to Mom's window, that was down. "No, you can't take them. They can't leave Storybrooke, Emma, they can't. Something bad will happen," I said. "Something bad has already happened," Mom said. Then she started the car and I backed away. She drove away while I watched.

Later it was probably around eight, and I walked down the street with a white box; Pumpkin pie. And I saw Mom in her car. "What's that?" I asked as I went up to the car. "Just an old file," Mom said as she closed it.

"What's up?" She asked. "Pumpkin pie," I said with a smile. "I thought you'd like some," I said and Mom smiled. "It was pumpkin, right?" I asked. "Right," She said and got out of the car.

I walked around to meet her. "Rose, about your father," She started. "Yeah?" I asked with a smile as I looked up at her. "I'm glad that I told you," She said. "Me too," I said and I hugged her. She hugged me back, then let go. "Give me that," She said with a smile as she took the box. "What you did, with Ava and Nicholas, you really are changing things," I said. Mom smiled at me.

Then we heard a motorcycle, and it pulled over to the side of the road. He walked over to us, "Hi," He said. "Hi," Mom said. "Is this Storybrooke?" He asked. "Yeah," Mom replied. "Any place to get a room around here?" He asked. "Uh, you're staying?" I asked.

"That's the plan. I'm looking for a bed," He said. "Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just off the road, another two blocks," Mom said. "Thank you," He said and then he walked back to the motorcycle. "Hey, I didn't catch your name!" Mom called out.

"That's 'cause I didn't give it," He said then he got on and left. "I thought you said strangers don't come to Storybrooke," Mom said to me. I looked up at her. "They don't," I said, shocked at the man.


	15. Ch 18 - A Stranger

**Third person's POV**  
There was a thunder rumbles. Rose walked out of her house and see the Stranger working on his motorcycle near by the house. She walked up to the Stranger. "What are you doing here?" Rose asked. The Stranger looked up at her as he replied, "Fixing my bike."

"No, I mean in Storybrooke," Rose said. "Just visiting," The Stranger replied as he continued working on the motorcycle. Rose looked at a large case on the back of the motorcycle. "What's that?" She asked. "A box," He replied. "What's inside it?" Rose asked. "Just something I need to do what I came here for," The Stranger replied.

He got up and got on his motorcycle as Regina got out the house and stopped as she noticed Rose talking to the Stranger. "I thought you were just visiting," Rose said. "Doesn't mean I don't have something to do," The Stranger said and he started his motorcycle. "Rose?" Regina called. "You better get to school," The Stranger said. Regina started down the path to the sidewalk. "Looks like a storm's coming," The Stranger said and he drove off.

Regina walked over to Rose. "Rose," Regina started as she looked at the Stranger that was driving away. "Who was that?" She asked as she put an arm around Rose. Rose shrugged while they both continued to look.

... ...

In the main street. Emma was loading supplies into her cruiser. 'Storybrooke is seeing wind gusts of up to six miles an hour. Your best bet is to stay in the house-' The radio clicked off. Emma looked to the front of the vehicle to see that Regina had turned the radio off. "If you're looking to blame me for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now," Emma said as she continued to loading supplies.

"I need you to look into something, Sheriff. Someone's in town- someone new," Regina said. "Yeah, I know. I gave him directions to Granny's the other night," Emma said. "You talked to him? Well, what'd he say?" Regina asked. "He asked for directions. What's the big deal? Who is he?" Emma asked. "I don't know. I asked around but no one seems to know anything. There's something about him- something familiar," Regina said.

"He must be one of the untold millions you cursed," Emma joked. "What?" Regina asked. "Oh, you know, the Curse. Rose's whole thing," Emma said. "Sheriff, I need you to find out who he is, what he wants, and what he's doing here," Regina said. "You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke," Emma said.

"This isn't about the law, Miss Swan. You're gonna do this because I asked you to and because you'll see it's the right thing to do," Regina said. Emma closed the trunk of the cruiser. "And why is that?"

"Because he was in front of my house, taking a particular interest in the one thing we both care about- Rose," Regina said. "I'll look into him," Emma said. Regina back away as Emma walked toward the front of the vehicle and thunder rumbles as Emma drove away.

... ...

Emma took shelter from the rainstorm in Granny's diner. She looked over and see the Stranger sitting in a booth drinking coffee. She took off her hat and walked towards him. "We need to talk."

"Why?" The Stranger asked. "Because," Emma started and she see a large wooden case on the floor next to him. "You're suspicious," She said as she faced him. "Sitting here? Out in the open? Drinking coffee?" The Stranger asked. Emma narrowed her eyes. "I wonder what kind of hell I would have raised had I ordered a doughnut," The Stranger joked.

"You were talking to Rose," Emma said. "You mean the little girl who came up to me asking me questions? Is that unusual for her, being curious and precocious?" The Stranger asked. "What were you doing outside her house?" Emma asked. "My bike broke down," The Stranger replied. "It happens."

"Your mysterious box. What's in it?" Emma asked. "It's awfully frustrating, not knowing , isn't it?" The Stranger asked. "Just tell me," Emma said. "Why? Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?" The Stranger asked. "No, of course it's not," Emma said. "You really want to know what's inside it, don't you?" The Stranger asked. "No," Emma said and she cocked her head. "Well, maybe."

Emma sat down in the booth opposite the Stranger. "I'm gonna make you wait. You're gonna have to wait a long time, and watch me carry it around, hauling it, to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration, never knowing, only guessing, "What could possibly be inside that box?". Or-" The Stranger leaned in. "You could let me buy you a drink sometime and I'll tell you right now."

"You want to buy me a drink?" Emma asked. "Yes," The Stranger said and smiled. Emma stared intently. "Ok, a drink it is," She said. The Stranger picked up his box and sat it on the table in front of Emma. He paused for effect, then opened it to reveal a typewriter. "Really?" Emma asked. "I'm a writer," The Stranger said. "That's why you're here," Emma said.

"I find this place provides inspiration. Don't you?" The Stranger asked. Lightning flashed outside as he closed the box. "Wait. Have you been here before?" Emma asked as the Stranger got up. "I didn't say that," The Stranger said.

He left a tip on the table and started to walk away with his box in hand and his helmet in the other. Emma turned around. "What about that drink?" She asked. The Stranger stopped and looked at her. "I said "sometime"." Emma raised her eyebrows as he left.


	16. Ch 19 - Storm

**Rose's POV**  
I was riding my bike. I rode to the playground, and Mom was there in her police car. She got out when she saw me. "Hey, kid," She said, but I rode past her. "Good to see you, too!"

"The storm!" I said as I saw the playground. I got off my bike and went to it. "It's okay, we can fix it. I'll talk to Marco," Mom said. "I think it's still here!" I said. "What are you looking for?" Mom asked. "My book," I said as I started to dig for it. "Why'd you bury it here?" She asked. "So my mom doesn't find it," I said. "Hiding it under your mattress wasn't good enough?" She asked. "That's the first place the Evil Queen would look," I said.

"How 'bout leaving it with me?" She asked. "That's the second place," I said and I open the box and the storybook inside. "It's still here. Good," I said. "So your mom doesn't know about the castle?" Mom asked. "No," I said and looked at her. "This is our secret," I said with a smile and she smiled a little. I closes the box and began burying it back.

"Rose?" Regina called. "Rose!" I finish covering it up and then stand up. "I've been looking everywhere for you," Regina said as she walked closer. "You know you have a session with Archie this morning," She said and looked at Mom, "I should have known she was with you. Rose, car. Now," Regina said. I run off to the car.

 **Third person's POV**  
"You let her play here?" Regina asked. "The storm hit it pretty hard, but we can fix it," Emma said. "Well, can you fix a cracked cranium? 'Cause that's what you'll have on your hands if one of these boards collapses under her weight. You're not thinking about Rose or her safety, just ways around me. Ms. Swan, don't let your feelings cloud your judgement, people can get hurt," Regina said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked. "You're the sheriff now, it's time to be responsible," Regina said and walked back to the car while Rose looked at Emma.

... ...

 **Rose's POV**  
After school, I got to the castle and watch as the builders tear it down. I heard a car door shut, "Hey," Mom said. "What happened? I came as soon as I could," She said. "The castle," I said. "She's tearing the whole thing down," I said. I run up to where the book was buried and it's gone. "My book! I-It's gone!" I said. Mom walked to talk to Regina as I stood there watching.

...

Couple days later, I was at Granny's writing down things I remembered from my book. "What cha working on?" Someone asked. I knew it was the man that rode in one night and that I spoke near my house.

"No time to talk. I got to write it all down before I forget," I said. "Yeah, I hate it when great ideas slip away from me," He said. "They're not my ideas. They're stories from a book that I lost," I said. He sat down beside me but I didn't looked up. "Must be a hell of a book. What's it about?" He asked. "Stuff," I replied. "Sounds exciting," He said.

I looked at him, "You seem awfully interested in me and my book," I said. "No, I'm just being neighbourly," He replied. "What are you doing in Storybrooke?" I asked. "I'm a writer," He said. "You can write anywhere," I said. "What are you really doing here?"

"Stuff," He whispered to me and then got up. "Good luck with the stories," He said in his normal voice and then left. I stopped writing and looked at the man that walking away. At that moment, I thought that he could've written my book.

...

Regina built a new playground for me and the rest of the kids in Storybrooke to play on. I walked away from the playground with my walkie talkie in my jacket pocket as I looked around. I see Mom's car, she sitting in her car and I waved to her and she did back.

I took out my walkie talkie, "Why are you so far away? Come over here," I said. " _Sorry, kid, I can't today_ ," Mom said. "You're undercover, aren't you? For Operation Cobra?" I asked. " _No, Rose. I'm not undercover. Your mom - she doesn't want us seeing each other for a while_ ," Mom said.

"You don't have to listen to her," I said. " _Actually, this time, I do. I screwed up, Rose. I got mad at your mom about you and the book and everything and ... Well, we're just going to have to be apart for a little while_ ," She said. "But I don't want to be apart," I said.

" _Neither do I. But, right now, we have to. Don't worry- I'll find a way back in. And hey. If it's out there, Rose- I will find your book_ ," Mom said. "Good luck. It's probably gone and it's probably never coming back," I said. Then we stopped talking. I watched Mom drive away and I sighed sadly.


	17. Ch 20 - I Want To See Her

Regina took me to the Sheriff's Station. I ran over and saw Mom set down her sandwich and got up, surprised. "Sheriff Swan?" Regina started as she put her arms around my shoulders. "I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Rose. Take her out, buy her ice cream."

"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?" Mom asked Regina as I still looked at her. "Twenty-nine and a half minutes," Regina said. "Hi Emma," I said with a smile. "Hey," Mom said with a soft smile.

"Bring me back a cone," Mr. Gold said. "Just this once," Mom said and she grabbed her coat and looked at me. "Come on, let's go," She said with a smile. I smiled and we both ran outside.

... ...

I was at the Mayor's Office. Regina and I sat on the couch and she gave me a present. "Oh, go on; open it," She said with a smile. I looked at her. "What's the occasion?" I asked. "The occasion is I love you," She said softly. I looked back at the box. "Go on."

I opened it and it was a handheld game. "Now, I know you miss your book but with this, you can do the heroics," She said. I didn't say anything. "Rose, you have to believe me, when I tore down the playground, I did it for your safety. Please don't be upset with me. I really didn't mean to destroy your book," She said. I put the handheld game back to the box. "It's ... not just the book."

"Okay, then what is it?" She asked. "It's Emma. I want to see her," I said. Then there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Kathryn. "Regina, you got a min- oh, I'm sorry," Kathryn said. "Oh, don't ... worry about it," Regina said as I put the lids back on the box.

"Rose, sweetie, why don't you get home and start your homework? I'll be there in a bit and we can have dinner," Regina said. I nodded and got up from the couch. I walked to the door. "Bye Kathryn," I said. She smiled softly. "Bye honey." And I left.

...

After school, I was on the bench outside, playing the game that Regina gave me. "Wow, I love that game," Mom said as she sat down next to me. "Space Paranoids, right?"

"Yeah, my mom got it for me," I replied as I looked up at her. "I used to play that all the time when I was a kid," Mom said. I looked back at the game and continued to play. "Relax - it's all in the wrists," Mom said. Then I died. I sighed and put it down.

I looked at her. "My mom's picking me up in, like, five minutes," I informed. "Alright. I'll be quick, then," Mom said and she opened a bag and reached inside. "I just have something I'd like to give you."

I looked back at her, to see what she had and I couldn't believe it! My book! I quickly grabbed it out of her hands and she smiled. "You found it!" I said and then looked at her. "Where'd you get it?"

"I found it in a gutter. It must have fallen off the dump truck on the way to the junkyard and got tossed around in the rain. And, somehow, made its way back to me," Mom explained. "Wow. That's crazy," I said. Mom shrugged, "What other explanation could there be?"

I looked at the book. "I don't know," I admitted and then looked at her. "Well, whatever happened, it came back to me," Mom said. "Maybe, it means our luck is changing," I said with a smile. Mom smiled. "Operation Cobra is back on. It's a sign. Things are going to be better," I said.

"I hope you're right, kid. I got to go," Mom said and she got up. I smiled. Mom turned around as she walked and smiled at me. She turned around and left. I opened the book and started to read it.


	18. Ch 21 - Ruby

I was at the Sheriff Station, searching the internet for a job for Ruby. She was sitting next to me, while the phone on the desk continuously rings. "Want to be a bike messenger?" I asked. "Bike messenger?" Ruby asked. "That's about taking things to people in a little basket," I replied. "Nope. Yeah, see, I'm not so great at bike riding," Ruby said.

"How about taking things on foot, to people, in a little basket?" I asked. "I'm not so sure that's a real job," Ruby said. Then the phone rang again. "Why do the phones keep doing that?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, the non-emergency calls go to a machine when Emma's busy," I explained. The phone rang again, and Ruby answered it as I wept looking. "Sheriff's station. How can I help you? Mmhmm. I'll get her to return. Thank you, too."

The phone rang again and she took the next call. "Sheriff's station. Hey, Miss Ginger. Uh, no, that's not a prowler. That's Archie's dog - Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He'll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Emma? Great. Glad I could help." She put the phone down.

"How's it going, you two?" Mom asked. "Great. Except I can't do anything," Ruby said. "I'm sure that's not true. I just saw you on the phone. That was good," Mom said. "That? That's nothing," Ruby said.

"No. No, it isn't," Mom said. Ruby sighed sadly. "I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here," Mom said.

Ruby quickly stood up. "Yes! Thank you! Yes. Um, I could answer phones and help out. Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please – I want to be useful," She said.

"I'm swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. If you maybe want to grab us lunch, I would never say no to a grilled cheese," Mom said. "Done," Ruby said and grabbed her bag as she looked at me. "Rose, you want anything?"

"Um, two chocolate chip cookies, an apple pie, and a hot dog," I said. Ruby smiled and started to walk as Mom walked to her desk. "She ate at school," Mom said and I smiled.

As Ruby was about to leave, Ms. Blanchard entered. "Hey! Lunch, Mary Margaret? I'm getting for everyone," Ruby said. "Uh, no. I'm not hungry," Ms. Blanchard said. Ruby left.

Ms. Blanchard turned to Mom. "David's in the woods. There's something wrong with him. He looked right through me. It's like ... It's like he was a different person."

After Ms. Blanchard left, I put the book in a drawer while Mom was getting ready to leave. "Okay, kid," Mom started as she walked over to me and she handed me the key. "Don't mean to kick you out, but I got to go see if David's in some kind of trouble out there."

"It's okay. I'm supposed to meet my mom," I said and I locked the drawer. "There," I said and handed the key back to Mom. "Nice," She said. I put on my backpack.

I looked at Mom. "You know, you can let Ruby do more. She's Little Red Riding Hood," I said. "With the little basket?" Mom asked and she laughed a little. "Yeah, she seems like a badass."

"She is. She just doesn't remember how cool she is or what she's capable of. But it's true," I said. Then I went to walked out and I saw Ruby come in. "Hey, Ruby," I said. "Hey, Rose," She said and I walked out.


	19. Ch 22 - But She's Innocent!

I found out that Ruby found a box with a heart in it and there was fingerprints that belong to Ms. Blanchard. I walked to Ms. Blanchard's house instead going to school. I saw the door open and I walked in and saw Mom. She turned around and saw me. "Rose."

She walked over to me. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" She asked. "We have to help Miss Blanchard," I said. "I am helping her. That's why I'm searching the apartment. But you got to go home," Mom said. "Not going to happen," I said.

I smiled a little as Mom cocked her head and smiled a little as well. "Just stay out of the way," Mom said. "So, what are we looking for?" I asked as I followed her. "I'm trying to see, if, maybe, someone broke in," Mom replied as we walked to the bedroom. "Looking for busted door jambs," She said as examined the window, "Broken glass, muddy footprints. That kind of thing."

"So, you think someone's setting her up?" I asked. It's the only thing that makes sense. The only problem is, nobody's got a motive," Mom said. "My mom does," I said. Mom grabbed a picture that stood on the desk. "Regina?" Mom asked.

"She hates Snow White," I said. Mom looked at me. I shrugged. "Hey, you wanted a motive," I said. "Well, I don't think "She hates Snow White." will hold up in a court, Rose," Mom said. I sighed and looked around. The after a moment we heard rumbling noise. I turned around and saw Mom sat up on the bed. She got up and removed the cover of a vent.

Mom frowned. "Did you find something?" I asked. Mom pulled out an object wrapped in a cloth and unwrapped it and it was a knife. Mom and I looked at each other.

... ...

Later, I was at Granny's. Ruby gave me a cacao with cinnamon and she gave me a small smile and I gave back as she walked away. But then my smile fell down and I sighed. "I don't think that hot chocolate it's gonna drink itself," The Stranger said and he sat down next to me. "You're upset about your teacher, aren't you?"

"She didn't do it. Why can't anyone see that?" I asked. "Because most people just see what's right in front of them. I don't think you gonna find the answers you want at the bottom of that mug," The Stranger said. "Then where?" I asked and took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"That book in your bag. You know, I'm a writer. So, I'm partial to finding my answers in the literary form," He said. "It's just a book," I said. "Is it?" He asked. "Yeah," I said. "I think, we both know that's not the case. Can I have a water, please?" He asked. Ruby gave him a glass of water as I looked up at him, curiously. "What do you know about it?"

Ruby walked away. "I know it's a book of stories," The Stranger replied. "Aren't all books?" I asked. "Stories, that really happened," He said. My eyes grow wide and I leaned closer. "You think my book is real?" I asked. "As real as I am," He said.

"How do you know?" I asked. "Let's just say that ... I'm a believer. And I wanna help others see the light. That, my friend, is why I'm here," He said. "But I already believe," I said. "Oh, I'm not here for you. I'm here for Emma," He said. "So, you wanna get her to believe? Why don't you just tell her," I said.

"There are some people - like you and me - we can go on faith. But others - like Emma - they need proof," He replied. "Last time I tried to find proof I got trapped in a sinkhole," I said. "There are less dangerous places to look," He said with a little smile. He indicated the book to me and then he got up. I pulled out the book and the Stranger pet me on the shoulder gently and he left. I opened the book and started to read.

... ...

I got to Regina's office and took the bunch of keys that she had in the drawer and went to Ms. Blanchard's house and sat on the steps.

I saw Mom coming up the stairs and I said, "I have proof." Mom stopped and see me. I smiled and took out the keys. "This is how my mom got in your apartment. This is how she framed Miss Blanchard," I said. "Did you steal these from her office?" Mom asked and she took the keys.

"Yeah, the book said, they could open any door," I said. "There's no way they'll even fit in the lock," Mom said. "We have to try," I insisted. I walked to the door with Mom behind me. I tried one of the keys and it didn't' work. I tried another one and it still didn't work.

"See, what did I tell you? Come on, Rose, I know you wanna think the answer to everything is in Operation Cobra-" Mom said. "It is," I insisted. "But sometimes the real world needs to come first," She said and pulled out her key to the apartment.

"Just try one more. Please," I said. Mom sighed. "Okay. One more, but then we're done," She said. "You do it," I said and picked a key. I saw a key's bow was decorated with an apple-shaped ornament. "This one."

"Okay," Mom said and she took it. She put it in the lock, turned it and the lock clicked and the door opened. "Do you believe now?" I asked. Mom looked down at me, shock and then looked back to the door.


	20. Ch 23 - Can't

I was at the Sheriff's Station in the hallway reading the book. "Rose?" Mom started as she walked up to me and I closed the book. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I came to congratulate you," I said. "For what?" Mom asked. "Your genius plan," I said.

Mom crossed her arms. Mr. Gold walked up next to Mom. "And what plan's that, Rose?" Mr. Gold asked. I looked down. "Right," He said and walked away. I looked at Mom. "Sorry, I thought Mr. Gold was in on it now that he's Miss Blanchard's lawyer."

"In on what?" Mom asked. I looked at her confused. "The escape plan," I said. "The what?" She asked. "Sheriff, could you join me, please?" Mr. Gold asked. Mom walked away and I followed her. We joined Mr. Gold in front of the empty cell. "She's gone."

"Rose, what did you do?" Mom asked. "Nothing. She was gone when I got here," I said. "Her arraignment's tomorrow. If she's not there-" Mom cut Mr. Gold off, "She's a fugitive. Doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not, she's screwed. I have to go find her before someone notices she's missing."

"Oh, you mean Regina," Mr. Gold said. "The arraignment's at 8:00 A.M. I'm sure she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory," Mom said. "Well, you have until 8:00 A.M. then," Mr. Gold said. "What about me, how can I help?" I asked. "Go home," Mom said.

"Emma, if she leaves Storybrooke-" I whispered but Mom cut me off, "Not now, Rose. Come on." Mom pushed me to the door and I left to go home.

 **Third Person's POV**  
As Rose left, Mr. Gold spoke, "Ms. Swan, I know that time is of the essence, but if Miss Blanchard doesn't return, her future's in jeopardy. And if you're caught helping her, so is yours," He said. "I don't care. I'd rather lose my job than my friend," Emma said and she walked out and walked to her car.

...

 **Rose's POV**  
I was outside at school. "Rose." I looked up and saw Mom walking over to me. She sat down next to me. "Well ... I found Mary Margaret," She said. "How is she?" I asked. "She's okay. Other than being on trial for murder, she's fine," Mom said. I gave a small nod. Then three girls walked past us but one stopped. "Hi, Rose," Paige said. I smiled as she continued on.

"Who is that?" Mom asked. "Her name is Paige. She goes to school with me," I said. "Rose, do you have your storybook with you? Can I see it?" Mom asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked as I opened my backpack. "I'm just curious about something," Mom said. I pulled out the book and handed it to her.

Mom looked through the pages. She found the one about the Mad Hatter. "What? What is it?" I asked as I saw the look on Mom's face. "Nothing," Mom said as she just stared at the book. "Emma?" I asked. "Emma?"

Mom snapped out of it as the bell rung. "I gotta go," I said. "Right. Can I hold on to this?" Mom asked. I smiled. "Absolutely," I said. I got up and went inside the school building.

...

 **Third person's POV**  
Regina came to Rose's room to check on her, she see Rose sleeping. Regina closed the door as she left the room. Rose opened her eyes and grabbed her walkie talkie out of her pillow. She leaped up, and peeked out the door. She closed the door quietly.

"The eagle's in the nest, and the package is secure," Rose said. Emma, stood outside with the Stranger, August. "Rose. I left the codebook at home," Emma said. "She's getting in the shower and the keys are under the mat," Rose said. "Okay," Emma said.

Emma reached under the doormat, grabbed a key, fits it in the lock. "Don't touch a thing," Emma said to August. They entered Regina's garage and looked around. Emma spotted a broken shovel. She walked over to it. "Hey," Emma said. August walked over to her. Emma fits the shard to the broken tip of the shovel. "We got her," Emma said as they both share a look and Emma smiled.


	21. Ch 24 - A Gift

**Rose's POV**  
In the morning, the phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, you there?" August's voice asked. "Yep," I said. "Good. This is taking too long; we need to accelerate the plan," August's voice said. "Okay. I'll be there in soon," I said and hang up.

I left the house and to Mr. Gold's shop. I saw August there and we hid behind a bunch of crates. "It's almost nine," August said as he looked at the shop. He turned to me. "You all set? You know what to do?" He asked. "Operation Cobra is always ready," I said. "I just ..."

"You just what?" August asked. "I don't understand what this has to do with getting Emma to believe," I said. "Sometimes other priorities assert themselves. Can you handle a little improvisation?" August asked. "Yeah. Can you?" I asked with a smile. August smiled. "We're a go," He said. He pat me on the back as I ran across the street, into the shop.

The bell of the front door rang as I walked inside. I saw Mr. Gold coming out from the back room. "Good morning, Mr. Gold," I said with a smile. Mr. Gold smiled as he walked over to me, "Good morning, Rose. What can I do for you?"

"I want to get a gift for Miss Blanchard," I said. "Oh, I see," Mr. Gold said. "Since she didn't kill Kathryn," I said. "Good thinking, that's very kind of you," Mr. Gold said.

"Are these bells? Cool," I said as I picked up one of the bells. "Do you like it?" Mr. Gold asked. "I think it should be something special," I said. Mr. Gold smiled at me. "Well, I think you should gave her the bells."

"How much?" I asked. "On the house," Mr. Gold said. I smiled. "Really?" I asked. Mr. Gold smiled and nodded. "Can we wrap it?" I asked. Mr. Gold nodded. "I have something. Just a moment," He said and he walked to the back room. Oh no.

After a moment I saw August come out of the back room. He walked out of the front door after he shook his head slightly at me. Says the plan didn't go as well as we both thought. Mr. Gold came back and wrapped the bell in a box and I left after I thanked him.

... ...

I was invited to a Welcome Home party for Ms. Blanchard. I was sitting with August. I looked at Mr. Gold and then at August. "How bad was it?" I asked. "Getting caught in his office? Not bad. I played it off," August said. "What were you looking for? Did you find it?" I asked with a smile.

"Nope," August said and then leaning a little. "But I have a feeling it's going to find me. There she is," He said and I saw he was talking about Ms. Blanchard. "Why don't you give her your present?"

I picked up the box and the card off the table and stood in front of Ms. Blanchard. "Hey, I have something for you," I said and handed the card to her. "Well, thank you Rose," She said. She opened the card and read it. "We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan."

Everyone laughed. "It's from the whole class," I said and showed the box. "And I got you a bell," I said. "Thank you. Tell everyone I'll be back soon," Ms. Blanchard said as she smiled at me. "Okay," I said. "Rose, we should get you home before your mom finds out," Mom said. "That won't be pretty."

We walked to the door and I grabbed my backpack as Mom opened the door and David was there. "Hey," I said with a smile. David smiled. "Hey Rose. Leaving already?" He asked. "Yeah. Gotta get home and do homework," I said. David nodded and looked back at Mom. "She's kinda tired. I think if you just give it some time," Mom said.

"I just wanted to-" Mom cut David off. "Hey Rose, why don't you head home with David?" She asked me. "Okay," I said with a smile. "Sorry," Mom said to David. He gave a small nod. "Okay."

Mom closed the door as David turned to looked at me. He smiled. "Come on, hon. Let's go," He said. I smiled and we both walked downstairs and David took me home.

 **Third person's POV**  
As Emma closed the door, Mr. Gold come over to her. "Hard to let her go, isn't it?" He asked. Emma turned around to face him. "Your daughter."

"Yeah. Pretty much the hardest thing. Speaking of something we weren't talking about, was it you?" Emma asked. "Was what me?" Mr. Gold asked. "Did you make Kathryn suddenly materialize? 'Cause it sure played that way to me. Was that the magic you were going to work? Because if you kidnapped that poor, innocent woman just to let her go-" Emma said.

"Are you proposing I'm working with Regina or against her?" Mr. Gold asked. "I don't know. Maybe diagonally," Emma said. "Well you keep working on that one. My question's about something else. What do you know about him?" Mr. Gold asked as he gestured towards August, who talking to some people. "Goes by August. He's a writer. Typewriter wrapped in an enigma wrapped in stubble," Emma replied and then looked back at Mr. Gold. "Why?"

"He was poking around my shop today. August Wayne Booth, clearly a false name. There's one thing I know about, it's names," Mr. Gold said. "Writers go by pseudonyms. What does it matter?" Emma asked. "You trust him?" Mr. Gold asked. "Yeah. A lot more than I trust you," Emma said. She walked over to August and talked to him. Mr. Gold watched them.

...

Two days after, in the Sheriff's office, Regina awaited for Emma. Emma walked in and see Regina. "Congratulations, Sheriff Swan. There's about to be a big break in your case. You just got yourself a confession. But, I want you to listen to the whole explanation, so you understand why this happened," Regina said. "I'll hang on every word you say," Emma said.

"Sidney, you can come in now," Regina said. Emma looked at the door and see Sidney walking in. "Tell her what you told me," Regina said. "It was me. I confess," Sidney said. "I abducted Kathryn, and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to doctor the lab results."

"And the other thing?" Regina asked. "I ... borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and ... planted the knife in your apartment," Sidney said. "My keys. Can't help to feel personally violated by that part," Regina said. Emma looked angry. "I am supposed to believe you did this for why now?" She asked as she put her jacket on the chair.

"I was going to find her after the conviction, be a hero. Then, get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town. I'd get my job back. Plus, a novel, and a movie, and ... I don't know. It sounds crazy now," Sidney said. "I don't know about crazy. But false, yes. False as hell," Emma said as she walked closer to Sidney. "I have maps to where the house is. You'll find chains in the basement. Lots of fingerprints, I'm sure – hers and mine. But, I didn't hurt her," Sidney said as Regina walked closer as well.

"The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break. He clearly hasn't been himself for a while," Regina said. "Yeah. It's like his words aren't his at all," Emma said, know that Regina was responsible for it. "Wow. You are so sold on your own rush to judgment that you can't even see the truth anymore," Regina said.

Emma turned to Regina. "A word in the hallway, please," Emma said, angrily and she walked out to the hallway. Before Regina followed Emma, she locked eyes with Sidney and slightly shook her head.

"Well, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard," Emma said. "I'm pretty sure that's not true," Regina said. "That poor man. I know, you're behind all this. I understand that you own the game, and you've set the boards so that no one else can win. But I am about to start playing an entirely different game," Emma said. She took a step towards Regina as she spoke again, "I don't care about what happens to you. I don't care about what happens to me. All I care about is my kid. And you are going to leave her alone."

"Am I?"

"Uh-uh. I'm talking. You're a sociopath, lady. You tried to take away someone that I love. And now, I'm going to take away someone you love. I am taking back my daughter," Emma threatened.


	22. Ch 25 - Pinocchio

**Third person's POV**  
In Mary Margaret's and Emma's apartment, a deadbolt on the front door slides open; August walked in with a small tool in his hand, then closed and bolts the door as Emma and Mary Margaret were inside watching. "No one is gettin' through that," August said. "Wow. When are you installing the torture chamber?" Emma joked. "You don't like it?" August asked and he admired his handiwork. "I'll call it medieval-chic."

"I don't care what it looks like as long as it keeps Regina and her skeleton keys out," Mary Margaret said. "This is pretty handy for a writer; where'd you learn to do all this?" Emma asked. "Wood shop? Eighth grade," August said. "Oh! Speaking of school. Have to get going," Mary Margaret said and she walked to the kitchen. Emma followed her. "Uh. Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

Mary Margaret laughed a little. "After a stint behind bars? How tough can a room full of fourth-graders be? Besides. Aren't you the one we need to be worried about?" She asked as she pour herself some coffee. "Me. Why?" Emma asked. "Well. You did threaten to take Rose away from Regina," August pointed out.

"Oh, that wasn't a threat. I'm hiring Mr. Gold to help build a case against her," Emma said. August and Mary Margaret shared a look. Emma looked back at Mary Margaret. "She tried to have you framed for murder," She pointed out. "But- you do know what happens if you win," Mary Margaret said. "Yeah," Emma said. "And you're ready? To be her mom?" Mary Margaret asked. "Yeah," Emma said and Mary Margaret smiled. Then she got out of the kitchen while Emma stayed there. Then, Rose spoke into walkie talkie, "Code red. Code red."

"Hey, Rose, what's goin' on?" Emma asked. "Meet me at Granny's. It's an Operation Cobra emergency," Rose's voice said. Emma frowned. "I'm on my way."

 **Rose's POV**  
I was reading the book and took a sip from my hot chocolate with cinnamon as I heard Mom walking over to me. "Hey," She said and I looked up at her. "What's the emergency?"

"Shh! This is sensitive," I whispered. Mom sat down beside me. "If it's sensitive, why are we at Granny's, out in the open?" She whispered. "I'm hungry," I admitted. Mom smiled a little. "Who else knows that we hide the book at the Sheriff's station?" I asked. "No one," She replied. "Why?"

"Someone changed it. There's a new story in it," I said as I looked for the story. "Why would someone add a new story?" Mom asked. "To tell us something we need to know about the curse," I said. "And what would that be?" Mom asked. "I don't know," I said as I shrugged. "Story isn't finished."

"Why would someone go to so much trouble to add a new story and then not bother finishing it?" Mom asked. "That's what's weird. The story's about Pinocchio. Everyone knows how that ends," I said. "Well, maybe that's why it was left out," Mom suggested.

"Or maybe, there's more to it," I said as I looked at the story. "Rose," Mom started and I looked at her. "You are gonna be late for school. Let's go," She said and she got up. I looked at the page before I shut the book and Mom took me to school.

 **Third person's POV**  
In Rose's School, children played and Mary Margaret enjoyed the happy atmosphere. "Ms. Blanchard," Regina started. Mary Margaret turned to see Regina walking over and stopped in front of her. "I see you're back."

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful; everything worked out," Mary Margaret said. Regina looked around. "Rose forgot her lunch. Have you seen her?" She asked. "She's with her mother," Mary Margaret replied. Regina looked at her. "Ms. Blanchard, is there a problem?" She asked. "Not anymore. But someone did go to a lot of trouble to make it look like I did something horrible. But they failed," Mary Margaret said.

"Yes. Sidney Glass. Who's safely incarcerated," Regina said. "If it was Sidney," Mary Margaret said. "Well, ask your roommate. He confessed," Regina said. "Of course he did," Mary Margaret said. "Are you insinuating something?" Regina asked.

"Yes. I am," Mary Margaret said. "But I forgive you. Even if you can't admit what you did. I forgive you anyway. Your life must be filled with such incredible loneliness if your only joy comes from destroying everyone else's happiness. It's so sad, Mayor Mills, because despite what you think, it won't make you happy. It's only going to leave a giant hole in your heart." Mary Margaret pointed behind Regina. "There's Rose now," She said and walked away.

 **Rose's POV**  
I walked up as Ms. Blanchard left after Regina talked to her. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Regina stopped staring after Ms. Blanchard, and cleared her throat. "You forgot your lunchbox," She replied and smiled at me as she hold it out for me.

"Thanks," I said as I took the lunchbox from her. She brought me aside and we sat down on a bench. "Rose, it's time for a change. I think it's time to transfer you to a new class with a new teacher," She said. "Why do you want me out of Ms. Blanchard's class? Is it because you framed her?" I asked.

"Rose! Do you really think I'm capable of doing something so horrible?" Regina asked. "Of course. You're the evil queen," I said. "Enough. Those fairy tales are not real, Miss Blanchard should never have given you that book, she should be grateful I'm not trying to get her fired," She said.

I stood up as I spoke, "Go ahead and try. It won't work. No matter what you do, Snow White will have her happy ending. She and Prince Charming will be together. The curse will end. Good. Will. Win. And I'm not transferring classes." I walked away from her.


	23. Ch 26 - I Want To Live With You

**Rose's POV**  
It was late in night and was I woken up by Mom's voice. "Code red. Code red. Rose?" I took the walkie talkie from under my pillow. "Emma. What's wrong?" I asked. "I need to talk to you," Mom's voice said. "About Operation Cobra?" I asked. "No; about us. Meet me downstairs," Mom's voice said. "Okay," I said.

I put down my walkie talkie and got out of the bed. I grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs. I went outside and got to Mom's car. I sat in the passenger seat while Mom in the driver seat. "If my Mom sees me out here talking to you, she'll get really mad," I said.

Mom looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Rose, I need to ask you something very important. Do you want to get away from Regina? Do you want to come and live with me?" She asked. I was surprised. "More than anything," I said. Mom smiled. "Okay. Then buckle up, you ready?" Mom asked and I put on my seatbelt. "Okay. Where are we going?" I asked. "We're leaving Storybrooke," Mom said. I thought that was a bad idea but kept it to myself as we drove away.

The ride was quiet. I looked back. "Is that all your stuff?" I asked as I looked back at Mom. "All I need," Mom said. "Wait, you wanna go now? We're leaving- now?" I asked. "Uh-huh. I'm getting you out of here, away from all this. Away from her," Mom said. "No, no, stop the car. You can't leave Storybrooke: you have to break the curse," I said.

"No, I don't. I have to help you," Mom said. "But you're a hero; you can't run. You have to help everybody," I said. "Rose, I know it's hard for you to see it, but I'm just doing what's best for you. That's what you wanted when you brought me to Storybrooke," Mom said.

"But the curse. You're the only chance to bring back the happy endings," I said. I looked out. "Rose ..." Mom said. I spotted a Leaving Storybrooke sign. I grabbed the wheel and the car spine out of control. "Rose!" Mom called. We stopped. "Rose- what were you doing? You could have gotten us killed!"

"Please! Please don't make me go! We can't go! Everything's here: me, your parents, your family? Please. They need you; your family needs you," I said.

...

 **Third person's POV**  
Regina approached to her apple tree, and picked an apple. It, like the others, was diseased. She got to Mr. Gold's. Mr. Gold was behind the counter, as usual. He see Regina walked in. "Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mr. Gold asked. "My tree is dying. Why?" Regina asked. "Perhaps it's your fertilizer," Mr. Gold joked.

"You think this is funny. Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think it's a sign of the curse weakening, because of Emma. But do you care? No. You're content to just sit back and do- whatever it is you're doing- while all my hard work burns," Regina said. "That's not all, is it. Come on, might as well get everything off your chest," Mr. Gold said. Regina scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Rose. Ms. Swan wants her," Mr. Gold said. "She'll have that girl over my dead body," Regina said. "The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness. Perhaps you giving up Rose is just the price to keep the curse unbroken," Mr. Gold suggested. Regina didn't like it. She wants to keep the curse but she didn't want to give up Rose. "I think I'd rather just get rid of Emma."

"Whoo! Oh, well. You're going to have to be quite creative. We both know the repercussions of killing Ms. Swan," Mr. Gold said. "The curse would be broken," They said it together. "That's because you designed it that way. Undo it," Regina said. Mr. Gold scoffed. "You know: even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Magic, well, is in short supply right here. And dwindling by the minute."

"You want the curse broken. Why?" Regina asked. "That's not something I care to discuss," Mr. Gold said. "Don't bother; you can shove your reasons. I wanna strike a new deal. One where I can get rid of Emma, without shattering the curse," Regina said. "Unfortunate for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties. And, I'm already planning a trip," Mr. Gold said. "I'll give you anything," Regina said.

"Ohh. You no longer have anything I want, dearie. But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge: I'd plan a trip of your own. Because once people waken up, and remember who you are- and what you did to them," Mr. Gold said and chuckled a little. "They are going to be looking for blood."

Meanwhile, in Mary Margaret's House. Mary Margaret poured orange juice and Emma walked in. "Oh. Thought you'd left," Mary Margaret said. "Mary Margaret," Emma started. "But I couldn't tell for sure, because you didn't bother to say goodbye. You remember when I left? When I ran, what you said to me? You said, "We have to stick together." That we're like ... family," Mary Margaret said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left," Emma said. "You're right; you shouldn't have. So why, after everything, did you just go?" Mary Margaret asked. "I don't wanna be Sheriff. I don't want people relying on me, I don't want this, any of it," Emma said. "What about Rose?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Took her with me," Emma said. Mary Margaret crossed her arms. "You abducted her," She said. "Maybe," Emma said. "So you don't want people to rely on you, but you took your daughter. Now that sounds like a stable home for her. What the hell is wrong with you?" Mary Margaret asked as she shook her head. "I want what's best for her," Emma said.

"And running is what's best for her? Or is that what's best for you? You're reverting, Emma. Into the person you were before you got here and I thought you'd changed," Mary Margaret said. "You thought wrong," Emma said. "Well, regardless, you have to do what's right for Rose now," Mary Margaret said. "What's that?" Emma asked. "Oh, I don't know. You're _her_ mother. That's _your_ job. So you figure it out," Mary Margaret said.

... ...

 **Rose's POV**  
I ran after school to Granny's Bed and Breakfast, where August was staying at. I ran to his door and knocked. "Hang on," August said. I knocked again. August opened the door and I walked into the room as I spoke, "August, please. I need your help. Emma wants to leave."

"What? Slow down," August said and he closed the door. "You were going to make her believe. You have to," I said. "I know, Rose. I'm sorry. I ... I failed," He said. "Failed?" I asked. "I tried to show her," August said as he walked closer to me. "At first it was my legs, and now ... Now take a look ... At the unvarnished truth," He said and he pulled down his sleeve, revealing a wooden arm.

"It's wood," I said. "Yes," August said. "All of this ... I was right. The curse ... It's real!" I said. "You're a smart girl," August said. "And you're Pinocchio," I said. "What gave it away?" August joked as he rolled the sleeve back up. "But, why are you turning back to wood? Your story ... You should be real," I said.

"I'm changing back because ... I haven't exactly been a good boy," He said with a little smile. He kneeled down so he was eye level with me as he continued, "And ... Well ... If the curse doesn't break ... This doesn't stop."

"So, we show Emma that you're turning back into the puppet you were, and then, she has to believe. And, when she does, she could break the curse," I said. "I tried that. She doesn't want to see, so she doesn't. There's nothing more that I can do. I-I'm getting tired. It's hard to ride and it's hard to walk. Soon, it's going to be hard to breathe," August said.

"So, we have to do something fast," I said. "There's nothing to do. And with what little time I have left, I want to spend it with my father," August said. "Marco," I said. "Told you you're a smart girl," He said and he got up. We walked to the door and he opened it. I looked up at August. "So, everyone's giving up," I said.

August looked away, avoiding eye contact. "I'm afraid that I don't have a choice. I'm sorry, kid, but I'm out of Operation Cobra. Now, it's up to you," He said as he looked at me. He put my back and I walked out. He closed the door. I was disappointed, but I know I can't give up. I had to make her believe.

... ...

Later that day, I got a call on my walkie talkie from Mom. She sounded strange, so I went to Ms. Blanchard's. I knocked on the door and Mom opened it. "Hey, Emma. Everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie," I said as I walked in.

"Oh, um ... No, I'm okay. Just, um ... Yesterday, when I tried to take you away, you were right. I can't take you out of Storybrooke. But I can't stay either," Mom said. "What?" I asked. "I have to go," Mom said.

"Go? You mean leave Storybrooke?" I asked. "Yeah. I spoke to Regina, and we made a deal. I'm still going to be able to see you, just not ... Every day," She said. "No! No, you can't trust her," I said. "I have to. It's my only choice. It's what's best for you, Rose. Every time I fight her, someone else gets hurt," She said.

"No, no, no! You're just scared. This happens to all heroes. It's just the low moment before you fight back," I said. Mom got down on her knees. "Rose! This isn't a story," She said, it sounded like she was about to cry. "This is reality. And things have to change. You can't skip school, you can't run away, and ... You can't believe in curses."

I felt like my heart broke. "Y-you really don't believe?" I asked. "I ... This is how it has to be right now. I made a deal, and I used my superpower. She's telling the truth. She's going to take really good care of you." Her voice broke.

"Yes, but she wants you dead," I said. "Come on, Rose!" Mom said. "You're the only one that can stop her," I said. She stood up and crossed her arms. "Stop her from what? All she's ever done is fight for you. It just ... Got out of hand. I'm sorry," She said. A tear fell down my cheek and I wrapped my arms around her. Mom hugged back and then I noticed a turnover on the table.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. I let go and walked over to the table. "Regina gave it to me," Mom replied. I smelled it and then looked at Mom. "Apple!"

"So?" Mom asked. "You can't eat that. It's poison," I said. "What?" She asked. "Don't you see? The deal ... It was all a trick to get you to eat that, to get rid of the saviour," I said. "Rose, come on. Why would she do that when I just told her I was going to go?" Mom asked.

"Because as long as you're alive, you're a threat to the curse," I said. "Rose, you've got to stop thinking like this," Mom said. "But it's the truth! And you leaving isn't going to change that," I said. "I'll prove it to you," Mom said and she was about to take the turnover. "No!" I said as I grabbed the turnover from her and walked away from her.

"Rose ... What are you doing?" Mom asked. "I'm sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse ... Or in me. But I believe in you," I said. I took a bite of the turnover. "See?" Mom said. "You want to have some ice cream with that? And then we can go back to talking about ..." Then everything went black.

 **Third person's POV**  
Emma watched as Rose suddenly collapsed. "Rose?" Emma asked. "Rose? Rose!"


	24. Ch 27 - Believe

**Third person's POV**  
Dr. Whale and two nurses rushed Rose into the ICU on a stretcher and Emma was by her side. "Rose, can you hear me? Come on Rose, wake up, please! Come on Rose. Come on, you can do it!" Emma said. A nurse tried to pull Emma away. "Ma'am, you need to-"

"No, I am not going anywhere. Rose!" Emma said. Dr. Whale examined Rose's eyes. "There's no pupil response. What happened, did she fall? Hit her head?" He asked. Emma showed Dr. Whale the apple turnover in a bag. "She ate this. I think it's poisoned."

Dr. Whale looked in Rose's mouth. "Her airway's clear. Did she vomit? Any convulsions or disorientation?" He asked as a nurse tried to help Rose breathe. "She took a bite of this and then she just collapsed! So run the tests for arsenic or bleach or Drano or whatever could have done this to her!" Emma said. "The girl is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So whatever's going on," Dr. Whale said and he took the turnover from Emma, "This is not the culprit."

"Well what else could it be?" Emma asked. "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out," Dr. Whale said. "She's gonna be okay though, right?" Emma asked. "Right now we just need to stabilize her, 'cause she's slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember, any little detail?" Dr. Whale asked.

"I already told you everything. DO something!" Emma snapped. She dumped out Rose's backpack on a bed as Dr. Whale spoke, "Look, I understand you're frustrated Ms. Swan. I do, but I need something to treat. Right now there is no explanation. It's like ..."

"Like magic," Emma said. She picked up the book. The title on the book glowed, and she saw flashes of everything that happened. Regina arrived at the hospital. "Where's my daughter?" She asked. "You did this," Emma said in a low voice. "No," Regina said as Emma grabbed her by the arm and forced her into a supply closet. They have a physical altercation. "You did this!" Emma said.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Regina asked. Emma pushed her to some lockers. "Stop this, my daughter-" Emma cut Regina off. "Is sick because of you! That apple turnover you gave me- she ate it!"

"What? It was meant for you," Regina said. "It's true isn't it?" Emma said. "What are you talking about?" Regina asked. "It's true isn't it!? All of it," Emma said. "Yes," Regina said and her voice broke. "I was leaving town, why couldn't you just leave things alone?" Emma asked, her voice broke as well.

"Because as long as you're alive, Rose will never be mine," Regina said. "She will never be anyone's unless you fix this. You wake her up!" Emma demanded. "I can't!" Regina yelled and a tear fell down her cheek. "Don't you have magic?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head, "That was the last of it. It was supposed to put you to sleep!"

Emma back away. "What's it gonna do to her?" She asked. "I don't know. Magic here is unpredictable," Regina said. "So ... so she could ..." Emma asked. "Yes," Regina said. "So what do we do?" Emma asked. "We need help. There's one other person in town who knows about this. Knows about magic," Regina said. "Mr. Gold," Emma said. "Actually, he goes by Rumplestiltskin," Regina said.

Emma and Regina walked in Mr. Gold's shop. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?" Mr. Gold asked. "We need your help," Emma said. "Indeed you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend," Mr. Gold said and he looked at Regina. "I told you magic comes with a price."

"Rose shouldn't have to pay it," Regina said. "No, you should, but alas, we are where we are," Mr. Gold said. "Can you help us?" Emma asked. "Of course. True love, Ms. Swan - the only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some," Mr. Gold said.

"You did?" Regina asked. "Oh yes. From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that, when I created the Dark Curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve," Mr. Gold said. "That's why I'm the savior, that's why I can break the curse," Emma said.

"Now you're getting it," Mr. Gold said. "I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Rose," Emma said. "Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some. For a rainy day," Mr. Gold said.

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?" Emma asked. "Where it is, isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you," Mr. Gold said. "Enough riddles. What do we do?" Regina asked. "You do nothing. It has to be Ms. Swan," Mr. Gold said.

"She's my daughter. It should be me," Regina said. "All due respect, but it's _her_ daughter. And it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it," Mr. Gold said. "I can do it," Emma said. "Don't trust him," Regina said. "What choice do we have?" Emma asked.

"That's right dearie, What choice do you have?" Mr. Gold asked. "Where is this magic?" Emma asked. "Tell me, Your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?" Mr. Gold asked Regina. Emma frowned.

"Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?" Regina asked. "Oh, no, no, no, not with her. In her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over," Mr. Gold said. "Who is "her"?" Emma asked.

"Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're gonna need this," Mr. Gold said and he opened a big case, revealing a sword. "What is that?" Emma asked. "Your father's sword," Mr. Gold replied.


	25. Ch 28 - Dying

Emma went to the Hospital. She walked in Rose's room and saw her daughter hooked up to monitors. Emma picked up the book and walked over to Rose's bed. She moved a piece of hair out of Rose's eye and tucked it behind her ear.

"Rose. You were right about the curse. I should have believed you. I'm sorry," Emma said. She placed the book on the bedside table and stroked Rose's hair. "For when you wake up," Emma whispered. Then she walked away as Regina came in. "Say what you gotta say, you got ten minutes," Emma said.

"You know where to meet?" Regina asked as she looked at Rose. "Yeah. Don't be late," Emma said and left. Regina crossed to Rose's bedside slowly. "I'm sorry," Regina whispered.

There was someone in the room, watching her. "Pity, isn't it?" Jefferson asked. Regina looked up. "There's nothing harder than not knowing whether you'll ever see your child again," Jefferson said as he walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Jefferson, now is not a good time," Regina said as she looked back at Rose. "For you. Well, for me, it's the perfect time. I'm here to collect. Where- where is she- my daughter?" Jefferson asked. Regina looked at him. "Emma was supposed to eat that apple and she didn't. As far as I'm concerned, that makes our deal null and void," She said.

"I did what you asked, and you're gonna screw me over again?" Jefferson asked. "Look at it however you want, Jefferson. The fact is, I'm done with you," Regina said. "But I'm- I'm not done with you," Jefferson said.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? I know you want to, but I also know you can't," Regina said. "Do you?" Jefferson asked. Regina scoffed. "Yes. You don't have it in you," Regina said. A nurse came in to check on Rose. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to save my daughter," Regina said and left.

Meanwhile, outside August Booth's room at Granny's Inn. Emma knocked on the door. "August? Please open up. I know you're in there, open the door," Emma said. "I can't," August said.

Emma frowned and forced the door open. She saw August laying in his bed, his arms visibly wooden. "No. What's happening to you?" Emma asked. "You can see it now. You believe," August said. "Yeah, I do, but ... H-How do I stop this?" Emma asked as she walked over. "Break the curse," August whispered.

Emma set down on the edge of the bed. "I'll do it I promise, but I gotta save Rose first and I need your help," She said. "No, you don't," August whispered. "Yeah, I do. This is all too much. I-I just ... talked to the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin about a quest to find magic. I can't do it August, I can't. No normal person can," Emma said.

"Luckily for us, you're not normal. You can save Rose. You can save all of-" August's words were cut off as his transformation into wood was completed. "August?" Emma asked and she started to cry a little as she put her hand on his own.

It was evening already, Emma was outside the boarded up Clock tower. Emma took the sword as Regina walked over and unlocked the door. They both walked in and Regina turned on the lights. "What is this place?" Emma asked. "Would you like a tour, or shall we just get to it?" Regina asked. "Lead the way," Emma said.

Regina walked to a wall with a mirror and she put her hand on it and the wall lifted. "Whoa," Emma said. Regina pulled down a lever and it revealing an Elevator. Regina looked at Emma. "Get in," She said. "After you," Emma said.

"It's a two-man job, the Elevator's hand-operated. I have to stay up here and lower you down," Regina said. "And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Emma asked as she walked over. "I don't think you have much choice in the matter, Ms. Swan," Regina said. "This battle I'm supposed to fight- who is it? What is down there?" Emma asked.

"An old friend," Regina replied. "Then why don't you go talk to them?" Emma asked. "Because her punishment here was different than everyone else's. I trapped her ... in a different form. She doesn't wanna hear from me. You have to trust me on that," Regina said.

"Okay, I will go down there. But let's be clear about something ... "Your Majesty". The only reason you're not dead is because I need your help to save Rose. If she dies ... So do you," Emma said. "Well then let's get on with it. Now, this is what you're going to have to do," Regina said and told Emma.

Emma stepped into the Elevator and Regina lowered her down. As Emma was going down, she took out the sword and looked at it. The Elevator carried Emma and arrived at the bottom of the shaft. She walked into a mining tunnel, and briefly examined a broken glass coffin.

Emma back way and her back rested at the wall behind her. Suddenly, a green eye appeared behind her, moved. It was a dragon. Emma back away as she faced the dragon. She pointed the sword at the dragon but then she looked at it. "To hell with this." She dropped it and pulled out her gun, shooting at the dragon, which shoots flames at her as she was behind a rock formation.

Emma was chased by the dragon. The dragon felled down a pit. Emma looked over the edge and the dragon was nowhere to be seen. Then the dragon fly back up and Emma fell to the ground, staring at the dragon with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Mary Margaret was at Rose's bedside, reading to her from the book. " "And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew that all that was left was to say good-bye. He had to give her one last kiss, and when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuttered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness." "

Mary Margaret closed the book and smiled a little on Rose. She gently took Rose's hand. "Rose, when I gave you this book it was because I knew ... I know life doesn't always have a happy end. But I thought ..." Mary Margaret's words were cut off by the machines started beeping rapidly.

"What is it? Dr. Whale!?" Mary Margaret called in panic. Dr. Whale and a nurse rushed in. "Dr. What what is that? What-What is wrong?" Three more nurses got in.

"Nurse, get her out of here. NOW!" Dr. Whale said. "What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked but a nurse escorted her out, and another performs CPR on Rose. "Her heart rate's falling. Come on, Rose!" Dr. Whale said and he and the nurses try to resuscitate Rose.


	26. Ch 29 - True Love Kiss

Back to the cave, Emma started to shoot at the dragon but it doesn't work. "Really?" Emma asked. The dragon attacked and Emma shoot again. Realizing it doesn't work, she dropped her gun and spotted the sword near her. She rushed over and picked it.

"Hey!" Emma called. The dragon looked at her and she throw the sword into the dragon, destroying the dragon, leaving behind pieces ash and the egg that contains the True Love Potion. Emma picked it up and pulled in closer to her chest.

Emma got to the Elevator, riding back up. Suddenly it stopped. Emma looked up. "Regina! What the hell was that?!" Emma asked. "Regina!" Then Mr. Gold leaned over the edge of the shaft. "Ms. Swan? You've got it?" Mr. Gold asked. "Mr. Gold? What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I've come to check on you. I'm glad I did. Regina abandoned you and sabotaged the Elevator," Mr. Gold said. "What? I'm coming up!" Emma said. "Now, there's- there's no time for this. You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that," Mr. Gold said. "Yeah? Well I can try," Emma said as she clime on top of the elevator with the egg.

"No you can't, just toss it up. Your girl's gonna be fine. I promise. We're running out of time, toss it up," Mr. Gold said. "Okay. You hold on to it, I'll be right up," Emma said and she tossed up the egg to Mr. Gold. Once he had the egg, he left.

"Mr. Gold? Gold!" Emma called and she climb up and out of the shaft. There, she find Regina gagged and tied up to a chair. "Regina." Emma ripe the tape off of Regina's mouth and began to untie her. "He tricked you! How could you give him that?" Regina asked.

"Where is he?" Emma asked. "Gone. Gold. He manipulated all of this," Regina said. "Come on. He can't be that far," Emma said. They were about to walk out the door but stopped when their phones rang at the same time. "It's the hospital," Emma said.

Regina and Emma arrived at the hospital and rushed to Rose's room. They arrive in time to see Dr. Whale and Mother Superior leaving the room. "We did everything we could," Dr. Whale said. "I'm sorry. You're too late," Mother Superior said sadly.

Emma walked to the room, where the nurse was unhooking the machines from Rose and removed a breathing mask from her face. Emma, Regina, Dr. Whale and Mother Superior gathered around Rose's room. "No ..." Regina said. She turned around and cried on Dr. Whale's chest. "No ..."

Emma walked to Rose's bed. Tears running down her face and she leaned closer. "I love you, Rose," Emma whispered and she kissed Rose's forehead. Then, a pulse of magic spreaded throughout Storybrooke. Rose wake up and gasped.

 **Rose's POV**  
I looked at Mom. "I love you, too," I said. She smiled and tears continued to fell down her face. "You saved me," I said. "You did it," Regina said.

Then, a crowd began to gather in the room. "Rose ... What's going on?" Mom asked as I sat up. "No ..." Regina said. "The curse. I think you broke it," I said. Mother Superior walked over to us. "That was true love's kiss," She said.

"No, no ..." Regina said. Mother Superior turned to look at her. "If I were you, Your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide," She said. "Rose ..." Regina said as she walked over to me. "No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you."

I didn't say anything. Regina back away and rushed out the door. Mom and I looked at each other and I smiled.

 **Third person's POV**  
Regina walked in to Rose's room at their house. She sat down on the bed and picked one of Rose's pillows and cried into it.

 **Rose's POV**  
"Rose, what's going on here? If the curse is broken, why didn't they go back?" Mom asked. "I ... I don't know," I said. Then a nurse dropped a clipboard on the floor and Mom walked over to her. "You okay?" Mom asked.

I got out of the bed and went over to them. We all looked out the window and saw purple fog cover the town. "What is that?" Mom asked. "Something bad," I replied.


	27. AN

Hey guys! If you noticed, the chapters from season 2 is deleted, but don't worry. I just moved them to the second book of season 2. Sorry for the confusion.

Love you all

Katherine


	28. SEQUEL

Hey guys! There you go the SEQUEL!

It calls;

Broken Hearts [Sequel to I Believe In You]


End file.
